Sans âge et sans limites
by low76
Summary: UA. L'amour dans tous ses extrêmes; Passion débordante, Haine violente, Tristesse ultime, Amour infini; Quand la rationalité devient superflue " J'aurai dû le lâcher plus tôt, mais mon corps n'était pas d'accord, c'était plus fort que moi..."
1. does anyone know

**UA : Sans âge et sans limites.**

**Couples : HP/LM et DM/SS**

**Rating :M**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi **©.

**Prologue :**

**Pov Harry**

Je me présente, je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 16 ans et je viens d'emménager à Londres. Enfin dans la campagne banlieusarde de Londres.

Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, ça ne serait pas très intéressant. J'étais et je suis toujours, un garçon parfaitement normal. Le 1er changement, et de taille, dans ma vie fût il y a un mois, mes parents ainsi que ma petite sœur sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Un carambolage sur l'autoroute, j'ai survécu …

On vivait en Irlande dans une jolie petite maison que j'ai décidé de vendre, pour venir ici, dans notre maison de « vacances » où on ne venait jamais en vacances … Héritage familial …

Bref, je ne pouvais plus habiter là bas, trop de souvenirs, trop douloureux …

Heureusement que nous avions des sous de côté, et donc avec l'argent de ce que j'ai vendu, j'ai réussi à venir ici, après 3 longues semaines de complications avec le notaire.

Cette maison de vacances est de taille moyenne et vraiment douillette.

Je m'installe au milieu des cartons pour remplir les derniers formulaires d'inscription au lycée de Londres auquel je vais aller.

On est samedi et je commence Lundi. J'ai eu de la chance d'être accepté car on est déjà en janvier …

Enfin bon, j'ai le week-end pour l'installer correctement et cet aprèm, il faut que j'aille faire des courses, il n'y a presque rien à manger.

Ça me fait penser qu'il va falloir que je trouve un job, les réserves d'argent de dureront pas éternellement …

C'est plutôt zen comme endroit, c'est calme, les voisins les plus proches sont bien à 600 ou 700 mètres.

Je range 2-3 cartons mais ça me soule très vite alors j'attrape ma veste, et je pars jusqu'au bourg le plus proche.

Je marche pendant une bonne demie-heure avant d'arriver enfin à un magasin.

J'achète quelques vivres et j'en profite pour me balader un peu dans le coin.

C'est assez sympa comme endroit, j'aime bien.

Je rentre « chez moi » vers 18h30, je range les courses et vide 2 autres cartons.

Je m'installe devant la télé avec une assiette de raviolis et je matte une émission vraiment pourrie …

La soirée passe lentement, je suis insomniaque, alors j'essaye de m'occuper comme je peux avec des programmes nuls, et je finis par m'endormir, vers 3-4h du matin et je suis réveillé par un méchant rayon de soleil.

Il est 8h30.

Le dimanche passe doucement, j'installe encore quelques cartons. Vu tout ce qui reste, je vais en avoir pour un sacré bout de temps si je continue à ce rythme …

Je vais au bourg dans l'après-midi pour me renseigner sur les cars pour se rendre à Londres. Il y a des bus scolaires toutes les heures.

Il passe au bourg à 7h25, prend tous les élèves, et part à Londres. Il arrive vers 7h50 au lycée, ça me laisse un peu de temps pour rendre mes papiers et recevoir mon emplois du temps. Par contre, il faut que je parte à 6h50 si je veux être sûr de ne pas louper le car … ça fait vraiment tôt !

Tant pis, je me coucherais plus tôt... Enfin, je vais essayer !

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire va vous plaire ! Voici un tout petit prologue mais je vais poster la suite assez tôt !_

_Je ne sais pas encore si je posterai chaque semaine ou toutes les deux semaine, ça dépendra de la fréquence d'écriture, j'écris le plus possible ( pendant les cours ;-) ) donc je pense que chaque semaine ça sera possible, mais on ne sais jamais …_

_A très bientôt !_

_Xo_

_Low_


	2. Love will keep us alive

**UA : Sans âge et sans limites.**

**Couples : HP/LM et DM/SS**

**Rating :M**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi **©.

**Chapitre 1 :**

**POV Harry :**

Il est 6h, mon portable sonne. Je m'étire paresseusement et je roule sur le côté. Bam ! Je ne pensais pas que le lit était si peu large, je me retrouve le nez contre le parquet …

Je me relève et pars dans la petite cuisine prendre un bol où je verse des céréales, sans lait. Je déteste le lait. Je mange tranquillement devant la TV et à 6h20 je file prendre une bonne douche froide, histoire de me réveiller et de faire bien circuler le sang.

6h45, je suis habillé, coiffé – un minimum- j'attrape mon sac à dos et je sors de chez moi, fermant la porte à clé derrière moi.

Et c'est parti pour une demie heure de marche. J'aime marcher, ça me vide la tête, la campagne est paisible, sombre, une brise fraîche remue mes cheveux. J'aime cette sensation, une petite liberté dans ce monde plein de contraintes …

7h15. Je suis arrivé au bourg. Je m'assoie sur un banc pour attendre le car, tout est calme. Il n'y a personne.

7h20. J'entends des voix, des rires, un groupe de jeunes s'approche et s'arrête un peu plus loin. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, je regarde autour de moi.

Le car arrive. Je montre ma carte au chauffeur et je vais m'assoir vers le milieu du car, côté fenêtre. Le petit groupe va tout au fond. Ils s'esclaffent toujours, plus ou moins bruyamment. Tandis que le car fait son trajet jusqu'à Londres, s'arrêtant ici ou là, laissant quelques jeunes s'installer, je regarde dehors.

Le soleil se lève petit à petit, il éclaire le paysage. Les arbres des forêts apparaissent, le vert se détachant du marron des champs. Tout est vraiment magnifique. Une légère brume matinale floue la vue, j'imagine la fraîcheur de la brise, les fines gouttelettes de rosée sur les brins d'herbe verte.

Au loin, les immeubles font leur apparition, Londres est là. Encore endormie, calme. Le car s'arrête devant le lycée, il est 7h50. Comme prévu. Je descends, et j'essaye de trouver l'accueil du lycée. Pas trop compliqué, il est juste à l'entrée.

Je me présente, donne mes papiers à la petite brune, bouclée, derrière ses lunettes attachées par une fine chaîne passant derrière sa tête. Elle me sourit, me tend mon emplois du temps et me souhaite la bienvenue. Elle m'explique qu'il faut que j'aille voir la principale et qu'elle emmènera dans ma 1ere salle de classe pour me présenter aux autres élèves.

Je déteste ça. Me donner en spectacle.

Elle me souhaite, elle aussi, la bienvenue et elle se dirige vers une salle, moi sur ses talons.

Elle frappe et entre sans attendre de réponse. La salle de classe est pleine, le prof arrête de parler. Tous les élèves se taisent.

_- Bonjour à tous, je vous présente un nouvel élève. Il vient d'arriver ici et je vous demanderai donc d'être accueillant avec lui et de l'aider à s'adapter. Je vais le laisser se présenter. Au revoir._

Après avoir fait un signe de tête au prof, elle quitte la salle. Me laissant seul face à tous ces regards. Je n'aime pas ça. Attirer l'attention.

_- Eh bien, présentez-vous mon cher._ Me lance le prof

_- Euh … Je suis Harry. Euh … j'ai 16 ans et euh … Ben, je suis nouveau … _bafouillais-je

_- Bien. D'accord. Euh, Harry. Tu peux aller t'assoir au fond, il y a une place à côté de Draco._

J'avance, mon sac sur l'épaule, le long de l'allée centrale. Ils me regardent tous, ça me gêne.

Je garde les yeux rivés sur le sol, et je m'assois au fond. Je garde les yeux et la tête basse.

_- Salut ! Moi c'est Draco._

Une main se tend devant mon visage. Je relève la tête et je tombe sur ce visage pâle, aux traits fins, aux cheveux presque blancs. Un visage d'ange. Qui me sourit franchement en me tendant la main.

Je la lui serre timidement.

_- Harry._

_- Ravi de te rencontrer ! T'es timide … ?_

_- Euh … _

_- Pas de réponse, ça veut dire oui. Je pars toujours de ça._

Il sourit encore. Je souris, il a l'air sympathique.

_- Pourquoi t'es tout seul au fond de la classe ? _demandais-je, intrigué

_- Parce qu'on est en nombre impair, faut bien qu'il y ai quelqu'un tout seul. Mes potes sont juste devant. Eh Blaise, Théo !_

_- Quoi ? _Demande le black qui vient de se retourner devant nous

_- Je te présente Harry ! Harry, lui c'est Blaise, et le ptit timide, c'est Théo. _

_- Salut …_ Lançais-je timidement.

_- Ah Théo, on en a trouvé un pire que toi ! _Lance le black en rigolant.

_- Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible !_ Ajouta le blondinet. _Eh ! Ce n'était pas toi qui étais tout seul ce matin au petit bourg ?_

_- Euh si …_

_- T'as du nous voir alors, on est pas vraiment discrets ! Enfin, quand on est ensemble surtout !_

_- Ah, oui … Vous habitez tous dans la campagne ?_

_- Oui ! J'ai un manoir à 10 minutes du bourg, Blaise et Théo sont un peu plus loin. Et toi ?_

_- A peu près à une demie heure. Tu as un manoir ? _

_- Ouais !_ Répondit-il la tête haute

_- Tu dois être riche …_

_- Eh ouais, ça se voit tant que ça ?_ Il me lance un clin d'œil et les deux autres se mettent à rire.

_- On vient de grandes familles nobles, mais les Malfoys sont les plus riches du coin_. Ajoute Théo.

_- Les Malfoys ? C'est qui ?_

_- Ma famille. Répond le blond. Je suis Draco Malfoy, seul et unique héritier de la famille Malfoy.  
_

_- Oh ! C'est sérieux comme truc ça, ici …_

_- Oui ! Très. Tu viens d'où en faite ?_

_- D'Irlande …_

_- Oh un Irlandais ! T'entends ça Blaise ?!_

_- Euh … il y a un problème avec les irlandais ici ?_

_- Non ! T'en fais pas, c'est parce que Blaise est irlandais aussi que je dis ça._

_- Ah, ça me rassure … déjà que je suis nouveau, je voudrais pas me faire rejeter à cause de ça …_

_- Tu ne vas pas te faire rejeter, on est là nous. T'en fais pas. Je te prends sous mon aile. _Ajoute t-il avec un clin d'œil

J'étais content et apeuré en même temps. C'était une drôle de conversation, ils sont nobles, moi non, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voudraient m'aider … Ils n'ont pas l'air méchants mais on va dire qu'ils ne sont pas le genre de personne que je fréquentais avant …

Je ne sais pas s'ils ont un caractère que je supporterais … J'avoue que les petits snobs à la con que je connaissais ne faisaient que de me taper sur le système … On va voir s'ils sont pareil … Je n'espère pas.

Je ne dois pas être trop difficile au niveau du choix de mes amis pour le moment, sinon je risque fort de me retrouver tout seul, et ça, j'en ai pas envie. Pas envie du tout …

Je remarque en passant le cours suivant et la récrée avec eux qu'ils sont vraiment tape à l'œil, ils aiment se faire remarquer. Ils ont de l'argent, ils en sont fiers et ils veulent que ça se sache … Pas vraiment le genre de chose que j'aime. Je préfère les gens calmes, naturels.

Et eux, je ne sais pas s'ils sont naturels, ou s'ils jouent un rôle, le rôle des petits enfants pourris gâtés.

Bien qu'ils aiment se faire voir, ils ont l'air d'être eux même. De ne pas trop se préoccuper de ce que pensent les autres, c'est sûrement faux … On verra. Je vais éviter de juger trop vite, sur des apparences, bien souvent, trop souvent, trompeuses.

La journée passe rapidement. On a tous nos cours en commun alors je reste avec cette petite bande. Ils sont plutôt sympa, agréables, rayonnants, très joyeux. J'aime bien. En fin de compte …

A 17h10 le car arrive. Cette fois je monte avec eux au fond du car. Ce matin, ils m'ont parus bruyant, enfin ce soir aussi, mais au moins je suis dans les conversations … ça me fait sentir un peu moins seul.

Je vais vraiment en profiter, d'être avec eux la journée, parce que le soir … C'est pas la joie. Une grande maison, sombre, vide, silencieuse, c'est plutôt flippant quand on est tout seul. En plus, je ne la connais pas très bien cette maison, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être à ma place.

Mais je n'aurai pas été à ma place non plus en restant en Irlande, alors je suis mieux ici. Je crois.

_- Eh Harry ! On descend ici._ Draco me sort de mes pensées

_- Ah oui. _Dis-je en le suivant à l'extérieur du car.

_- Tu habites par où ? _

_- Euh … par là._ Je tendis le doigt vers une certaine direction.

_- Ok ! Je te raccompagne ? Les gars, on se voit demain !_

_- Oh, euh, merci, mais c'est pas la peine, si tu veux aller avec eux …_

_- Mais non, j'ai envie de te raccompagner._ Il me lance un grand sourire, je ne peux pas refuser …

On commence à marcher en silence, ça ne dure pas bien longtemps.

_- Alors Harry, comment ça se fait que tu as déménagé ? Tes parents ont été mutés ici ?_

_- Hum non, en fait, je suis venu tout seul ici, j'avais envie de partir, et mes parents voulaient rester en Irlande, alors je suis venu tout seul …_

_- Ah ouais … Et t'a trouvé une maison rien que pour toi ?_

_- Oui, c'était notre maison de vacance mais on ne venait jamais …_

_- Ah ! Et tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? _

_- Oh non ça va, pour l'instant, j'ai encore tous mes cartons à défaire, alors ça m'occupe._

_- Tu veux que je t'aide un peu ? J'ai rien de spécial à faire, et je n'aime pas rentrer chez moi directement, c'est trop grand et trop vide chez moi …_

_- Oh, euh, oui si tu veux …_

_- Cool ! T'as des affaires de sport ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_

_- Demain on a sport ! Avec mon prof préféré !_

_- Ton prof préféré ?_

_- Oui ! Il s'appelle Snape, c'est un grand ami à mon père, donc je le connais depuis longtemps … Mais c'est un sacré beau gosse … Si tu vois ce que je veux dire !_

Il me fait un clin d'œil tout en ce mordant la lèvre un inférieure. Il est gay ? Je n'y aurai pas pensé …

_- Euh, Draco … Tu es gay ?_

_- Nan, je suis bi en faite._

_- Ah …_

_- Ça te gène ?_

_- Oh non ! Je ne pensais pas … vu le milieu duquel tu viens …_

_- C'est pas parce qu'on est aristo, qu'on est hétéro. Et toi ?_

_- Moi quoi ?_

_- Tu es quoi ? Gay, hétéro ? Bi ?_

_- Hétéro._

_- Ok ! Ah, c'est ici ?_

_- Oui ! Bienvenue chez moi …_ Dis-je en ouvrant la porte de ma « demeure »

_- Cool ! C'est drôlement grand !_

_- Ouais … trop grand pour moi, même._

_- Oh, c'n'est jamais trop grand, crois moi !_

Il se fait la visite tout seul pendant que je tombe sur le canapé. Il vient me rejoindre et il commence à complimenter la maison, qu'elle a un certain charme, ancien-moderne, quoiqu'un peu morne …

_- Alors où sont ces cartons ?_ Lance t-il enthousiasme en sautant sur ses pieds.

Je l'amène dans la chambre où sont mes principaux cartons, on déballe et on range.

Il est 19h lorsqu'on termine un 3eme carton.

_- Wow, il est tard ! Tu as de quoi manger ici ?_

_- Hum, oui, j'ai fais des courses samedi …_

_- T'as pas l'air sûr … Tu veux venir manger à la maison ? Mon père te ramènera._

_- Oh, euh c'est gentil mais non … ça va aller, j'ai de quoi me débrouiller. Merci quand même._

_- Ok ! Comme tu le sens ! Bon, à demain Harry ! On se voit au bourg !_

_- Oui ! A demain Draco, et merci encore !_

_- Pas de soucis !_

Il sort, me fait un signe de la main et repart. Je referme la porte, à clé, et j'espère qu'il ne doit pas trop marcher … Il fait nuit et ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant dehors …

En cherchant de quoi manger dans un placard, je me dis que cette première journée c'est plutôt bien passée finalement. Pas que je redoutais sérieusement cette rentrée mais je dois m'avouer que je suis content de m'être fait des amis. Après tout, ce n'est peut être qu'une impression … Peut-être qu'ils m'ignoreront demain...

Non, Harry, ne pense pas à ça ! S'ils ne t'apprécieraient pas, Draco ne serait pas rester avec toi après …

Je chasse ces pensées et je m'installe devant une autre émission de TV, ridiculement nase.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment des gens peuvent aimer ce genre de futileries … J'avale rapidement mon repas et je retourne à quelque chose de potentiellement plus intéressant, à savoir, mes cartons.

Ceux de cet aprèm étaient surtout remplis de vaisselles et de fringues, là, j'en trouve un avec des bibelots et des photos …

Je le prend et m'assois sur mon lit. Au fil des photos, mes souvenirs me sautent à la gorge. Je la sens qui se serre, j'ai du mal à respirer. Mon cœur se contracte douloureusement et les larmes roulent sur mes joues sans que je ne cherche à les en empêcher.

Je vois mes parents qui rient, moi, petit, sur leurs genoux.

Ma petite sœur dans son parc de jouets. Sur sa chaise haute, son hochet dans la bouche.

Son premier sourire avec une petite dent, ses premiers pas, retombant dans mes bras.

Nous deux, faisant des grimaces devant notre gâteau d'anniversaire. Mes 7 ans. Ses 4 ans.

Une photo de famille, faite par un photographe. On est tellement beaux sur cette photo, tous, mes parents en étaient vraiment fières.

Ma petite sœur, avec ses belles boucles brunes, si petite, si fragile …

Je ferme l'album et tombe la tête dans l'oreiller.

Je pleure tandis que la douleur reprend le dessus. Je ne dors pas de toute la nuit, pleurant des larmes épuisées depuis longtemps.

Je suis épuisé, mes yeux me brulent, mais je ne peux pas dormir. Manque d'oxygène, le cœur vide, tremblant. Manque d'eux.

La nuit fût longue, très longue. Il est 6h alors je me lève. Un mal de crâne horrible, les yeux bouffis. Tête de de déterré.

Je prend une douche froide, tendant de me réveiller. Devant le miroir, j'ai peur. J'attrape une boîte de cachets contre la gueule de bois et des vitamines, 2 de chaque.

Des céréales dans un bol, un verre de jus d'orange, une chaine musicale et s'est reparti pour une journée.

Je prend mon sac, y fourre un jogging et des baskets, et je sors.

L'aube est calme, fraîche, noire. C'est paisible, ça me vide la tête. Le soleil qui montre ses premiers rayons fait fuir les derniers reste de cette nuit.

Quand j'arrive enfin au bourg, les gars sont déjà là. Moment de vérité …

_- Harry !!_ Lance Draco en me sautant presque dessus

_- Salut les gars_. Répondis-je en serrant la main aux autres, soulagé.

_- Ça va, tu t'es pas trop ennuyer chez toi hier soir ?_

_- Non, ça a été, j'ai rangé d'autres cartons._

_- Ah ! Tu es prêt pour le sport ?_

_- Ben, euh, oui …_

_- Cool ! Tu va voir, ça va être génial !_

_- Harry, n'ai pas peur, il est comme ça tous les mardis … c'est l'effet Snape. _Me rassure Blaise

_- Ah, je comprend. _Rigolais-je_, il est vraiment si mignon que ça ?_

_- Eh ! Il n'est pas mignon ! Il est hyper sexy !_ Se révolta Draco.

_- Pour Dray, Snape est un dieu vivant …_

_- C'est pas UN dieu, c'est MON dieu …Personne n'y touche ..._

_- C'est pas un ami à ton père ?_ Demandais-je à un Draco sautillant.

_- Bah si, et alors ?_

_- Non, pour rien …_

Dans le car les discutions portent sur Snape, contre toute attente … Ça me fait rire car Draco à l'air vraiment accroc, j'ai hâte de voir comment il agit face à SON dieu vivant.

_- Tu va faire sport comme ça ? _Lui demandais-je intrigué.

Il est habillé d'une chemise blanche dont le col dépasse de son pull en cachemire noir, d'un pantalon noir en toile et de converses noires et blanches. Il a ses mèches blondes qui lui retombent sur les yeux. Une coiffure décoiffée organisée, un drôle d'effet mais qui lui donne un style vraiment classe.

_- Bah non … Pourquoi ?_

_- Ton sac me paraît bien vide … _

_- On a des casiers là bas. On y laisse nos affaires._

_- Ah … D'accord._

_- Ça va ?_

_- Bah oui, pourquoi ?_

_- Je sais pas … t'as pas l'air en forme … t'as mal dormi ?_

_- Un peu, mais ça va. J'ai juste un peu de mal à dormir quand je connais pas bien l'endroit._

_- Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles. A n'importe quelle heure, t'appelle chez moi._ Ajoute-il tout bas, sans que les autres entendent et en me tendant un papier, une carte de visite apparemment, je la range.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je me sens bien avec lui. A l'aise, comme protégé.

Draco saute du car et cours presque jusqu'au gymnase. Je le suis, avec un Théo désespéré et un Blaise mort de rire.

_- Harry, tu vas voir tu va bien te marrer, observe le bien._ Me lance Blaise

Quand on arrive dans les vestiaires, Draco est déjà en train de se changer. Je range mon sac dans un casier vide et me change. Blaise et Théo discutent, Draco se recoiffe pour à peu près la 4eme fois, en nous sommant de nous dépêcher.

Enfin, c'est avec un Draco se pavanant comme un prince que l'on rejoins la salle.

Il y a déjà quelques élèves et loin, dans un coin près d'un bureau, il y a un homme. Je devine que c'est le fameux Snape.

Il est grand, mince, des cheveux noir corbeau encadrant un visage tout en longueur. Des traits fins, un long nez. Un jogging et des baskets noirs. Il ferait presque peur en s'avançant vers nous d'un pas si léger qu'on pourrait croire qu'il survolait le sol.

_- Bonjour Monsieur !_

_- Bonjour Draco, comment vas-tu ?_

_- Bien, très bien ! Et vous ?_

_- Bien aussi. Et vous êtes ?_ Dit-il en se tournant vers moi et perdant instantanément l'ombre de sourire qu'il avait en parlant à Draco.

_- Je m'appelles Harry, Monsieur, Harry Potter. Je suis arrivé hier._

_- Hum. Vous êtes doué en EPS ?_

_- Euh, non … Pas vraiment …_

_- Hum, je vois …_

Il tourne les talons après m'avoir dédaigneusement jaugé du regard. Ses yeux sont noirs, ternes. Agressifs presque.

_- T'as vu ça ! Ce qu'il est beau !_ Soupire Draco

_- Euh … Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas._

_- T'en fais pas Harry, il n'aime personne._ Me dit Théo en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

_- Tu me rassure là …_

_- Vous courrez !_ Lance la grosse voix de Snape.

**POV Draco.**

_- Vous courrez !_ Lance Severus.

J'entraîne les autres pour courir avec moi. Je cours doucement, plaçant un petit sprint de temps temps. Je le fais parce que je sais que ça fait rire Severus. Je sais qu'il me fixe quand je cours, je sens son regard sur moi, partout sur moi. Et j'aime ça.

_- On va faire du basket aujourd'hui. Capitaine d'épique : , , Miss Haunt et Miss Patil._

J'attrape Blaise et Théo par le bras et je choppe la main d'Harry pour les séparer des autres et qu'ils soient dans mon équipe, j'en choisis quelques autres et les équipes sont faites.

_- Je vais modifier une petite chose …_

Il me regarde, regarde la main d'Harry dans la mienne. Je me tend et lâche sa main. Merde …

_- Le nouveau, vous allez dans l'équipe de ._

_- Tu vois qu'il m'aime pas …_ Me glisse Harry avant de partir.

J'ai été con là, très con. Déjà qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et comme un con, je lui prends la main – pour le rassurer- … Il pourra plus le voir … Merde faut que j'aille lui parler.

_- Euh … Monsieur, je peux vous parler ?_

Il acquiesce et m'amène plus loin, qu'on puisse parler tranquillement.

_- Un problème Draco ?_

_- S'il te plait, laisse Harry avec nous …_

_- Non._

_- S'il te plait Severus, il ne connait personne …_

_- Ça lui permettra de faire connaissance._

_- S'te plait Sev' … pour moi …_ Je lui fait un regard de chien battu, celui auquel il ne peut pas résister.

_- Draco … pas ici. Ici je suis ton prof …_

_- Et alors ?_

_- Tu l'aime bien non ?_

_- Il est gentil, pis il est tout seul sans nous. S'te plait Sev' …_

_- Tu m'énerve à me prendre par les sentiments, tu sais …_

_- Oui, je sais. Alors t'es d'accord ?_

- …

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et il repart vers la classe non sans avoir hocher la tête. Tout contant, j'y retourne.

_- Harry ! Tu reviens avec nous !_

Il sourit et reviens en courant.

_- Comment t'as fait ?_ Demande t-il.

_- Il a ses petites techniques_. Me coupe Blaise en me tapant dans le dos.

_- Merci Draco !_

Severus lance un regard noir à Harry. Faudra que je me fasse pardonner ça … J'aime pas l'obliger à faire ça, surtout en cours …

On commence les matchs, sauf que notre équipe est plus nombreuse que les autres, il va nous falloir un remplaçant et je sens que Sev' va punir Harry … Il s'approche de nous de sa démarche féline.

_- Il faut un remplaçant..._ annonce t-il.

Il fixe Harry, qui baisse la tête et se prépare à aller s'assoir.

-_ Monsieur Malfoy._

_- Quoi ?!_

_- Vous êtes remplaçant. On va voir comment se débrouille ce cher … Potter._

Il siffle le début du match. Je m'ennuies à mourir sur ce banc. Ils n'arrivent à rien. D'habitude c'est moi qui leur cris quoi faire et quand, sans ça, il n'y arrive pas …

_- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?_ Dis-je tout bas, sachant qu'il m'entendrait. Effectivement, sans me regarder, il s'assoit à côté.

_- Pour voir comment il joue._

_- Tu sais très bien que sans mes ordres, ils n'arrivent à rien._

_- Soit pas si égocentrique, il faut bien qu'ils se débrouillent sans toi quelques fois._

_- Ils perdront._

_- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas grave._

_- Si … T'es jaloux ?_

_- Quoi ?! De qui ?_

_- D'Harry._

_- Pourquoi je le serais ? FAUTE ! Balle aux bleus !_

_- Parce que je l'aime bien._

_- Je vois pas le rapport._

_- C'est bizarre …_

_- De quoi ?_

_- T'es jaloux de lui, mais pas de Blaise et Théo alors que je les connais depuis plus longtemps._

_- Ils sont hétéros_

_- Harry aussi._

_- Je ne te crois pas._

_- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit._

_- J'y crois pas ! Tu lui as demandé ?! Il t'intéresse alors !_

_- Mais non ! C'est pas ça !_

_- Pff … laisse tomber._

_- Sev', pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça ?_

_- Parce que._

_- Parce que quoi ? C'est un dialogue de sourds là, alors répond correctement._

_- Par respect pour ton père, et pour toi … Je ne te saute pas dessus, mais tu va trouver quelqu'un et moi j'existerai plus …_

_- Sev' …_

_- Fin du match !_ Cri-il en se relevant.

_- Vous avez jouez n'importe comment ! Ce que vous êtes nuls !_

_- Mais Monsieur, vous nous avez enlevé notre capitaine !_

_- Et alors ? Vous pouvez pas vous débrouillez sans lui ? Pff vous êtes encore plus nuls que ce que je pensais !_

Le cours se termine dans qu'il ne m'adresse une nouvelle fois la parole. Je me sens mal maintenant … Harry vient me voir dans les vestiaires.

_- Ça va pas Draco ?_

_- C'est rien, laisse …_

Il repart, un air tristounet sur le visage. Je ne voulais pas l'envoyer bouler mais j'aime pas vraiment parler quand je me sens mal. Je ne veux pas affecter son moral qui m'a déjà l'air pas très beau … Il parle avec Blaise.

_- Il a quoi ?_

_- Il a du s'engueuler avec Snape. Ça arrive quelques fois._

_- C'est dommage, il était de super bonne humeur tout à l'heure._

_- T'en fais pas, ça va passer. Ils ont tous les deux un fort -sale- caractère, alors ils s'engueulent souvent... _

_- Mais … Ils sont … en couple ?_

_- Non, pas vraiment …_

_- Pas vraiment ?_

_- Ils se tournent autour, depuis un bon moment. Et on sait tous, eux aussi, qu'ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre, mais comme Snape est un ami de Lucius, ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble. Lucius doit bien être le seul à ne pas voir qu'ils s'aiment._

_- Lucius, c'est le père de Draco ?_

_- Oui …_

_- Oh, ça ne doit pas être facile pour eux._

_- Non, ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire …_

Bizarrement ça ne me gène pas qu'ils parlent de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Je préfère que ça soit Blaise qui lui dise plutôt que moi.

C'est vrai que c'est dur, c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas en parler. Ça fait mal, tous les jours. Mais je garde le sourire, pour lui, pour mes amis qui sont toujours avec moi. Parce qu'il faut continuer à vivre.

On se voit souvent au manoir, alors ça compense. Mais c'est dur tout de même, autant pour moi que pour lui, peut être même plus pour lui d'ailleurs. On aimerai tellement plus …

Je reste dans la lune toute la journée. De temps en temps, je sens une main sur mon épaule alors que l'on marche, ou dans mon dos. Ça me rassure qu'ils soient là, mine de rien.

_To be continued ..._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre !_

_Je sais que cette vision de Draco est plutôt rare, mais j'avais envie d'installer une atmosphère de confiance entre les deux dès le début ... même si normalement Draco est prétentieux et vil, là je voulais qu'il soit aimable et accueillant, je pense que c'est important pour la suite ;-)_

_Vos avis ?_

_X_

_Low !_


	3. No one like you

**Chapitre 2 :**

_- Je suis rentré !_ Criais-je en refermant la lourde porte d'entrée.

_- Tu peux venir manger Draco !_

Je vais dans la salle à manger où mon père est déjà assit à table, le maintient droit, lisant son journal.

_- Comment était ta journée ?_

_- Bonne. Et la votre père ?_

_- Bonne aussi. Severus ne devrait pas tarder, on va l'attendre pour manger._

_- Severus ?_

_- Oui. Il a appelé et je lui ais proposé de venir diner avec nous._

_- Oh, D'accord._

La sonnette retentit et Severus entre dans la pièce accompagné du valet de maison.

_- Bonsoir._

_- Bonsoir Severus. Je t'en pris, assieds toi._

_- Merci._

Je trouve mon assiette vide étonnement intéressante alors que Père et Severus discutent de choses économico-politiques, autant dire, qui ne m'intéressent absolument pas.

Je profite d'un blanc pour parler.

_- Père, est-ce que vous avez quelque chose de prévu mardi prochain ?_

_- Je ne crois pas, non. Pourquoi cette question ?_

_- Eh bien, il y a une journée des pères au lycée. Et chacun doit ramener son père, pour qu'il parle aux autres de sa vie, de ce qu'il fait etc …_

{ flash back}

En cours d'anglais, dans l'après midi.

_- Bonjour à tous. Avant de commencer le cours, je vous annonce que mardi prochain sera la journée des pères. Je m'explique, vous ramenez tous votre père et il pourra parler de lui, de son boulot, montrer à chacun ce qu'il a fait de sa vie, s'il a des conseils pour vous, jeunes pousses._

_- Monsieur ?_ Avait dit Harry en levant la main. _Et si … il ne peut pas venir …_

_- Vous pouvez écrire quelque chose sur lui, la même chose que s'il parlait, sauf que c'est vous qui le dite._

Harry avait pâli en parlant. Sa famille avait l'air d'être un sujet un peu délicat pour lui. Pas étonnant sachant qu'il est ici, tout seul. Quand je lui en avait parlé après le cours, il m'avait dit ne pas vouloir en parler. Que c'était encore trop tôt. Trop tôt ? Comment ça ? Je me doutais bien qu'il ne me disait pas tout. Normal, on se connait à peine. Enfin, s'il voulait m'en parler, il le ferait. Quand il sera prêt, je serais là pour l'écouter et l'aider s'il me le demande.

{ fin Flash back}

_- Oh, je vois. Eh bien, c'est d'accord. Je viendrai._

_- Merci Père._

_- Jeune maitre Malfoy, il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour vous._ Nous interromps Tim, le valet.

_- Oh, et qui est-ce ?_

_- Un certain Harry Potter. Il dit être votre ami._

_- Oh …_

Je croise le regard de Severus, il me brise le cœur, il ne dit rien, mais je vois sa mâchoire se crisper. Il faut vraiment que je lui parle … Mais plus tard. Si Harry appelle c'est qu'il a un problème. Je me lève tout en m'excusant. Excuses banales du point de vue de mon père mais pleines de sens pour Severus.

_- Allo?_

_- Draco ?_

_- C'est moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Euh … Je me sens pas bien._ Il parle d'une toute petite voix.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

_- Je sais pas, … Enfin si, je sais. Je vais craquer, ils me manquent …_

_- Harry … Tu veux que je vienne maintenant ?_

_- Oh, non. Te dérange pas … ça peut attendre demain._

_- Non Harry, si ça va vraiment pas je veux que tu me le dise … Et je viens._

_- T'en fais pas. Je voulais juste que tu le sache. Au cas où …_

_- Harry … Dis moi ce qui ne va pas._

_- Ça va … Je vais essayer de tenir, si ça va pas encore tout à l'heure, je t'appelle._

_- Promis ?_

_- Promis …_

_- D'accord … _

Je raccroche le cœur lourd. Je savais que ça n'allait pas … J'ai une envie incontrôlable de l'aider, de le protéger. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça …

Je retourne à table. Ils sont encore en train de discuter. Je fixe mon assiette, que je n'ai pas touché du repas. Je sens le regard inquiet de Severus sur moi, et celui intrigué de mon père. Il me réveille :

_- Draco. C'était pour quoi ?_

_- Oh … euh … pas grand chose …_

_- Ce pas grand chose à l'air de t'inquiéter._

_- Non, je … Enfin, c'est rien._

_- Lucius, tu ne voulais pas aller me chercher ce livre, celui dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure ?_

_- Oh oui, j'y vais. Excusez-moi._

Il se lève de table et quitte la pièce. Personne ne parle jusqu'à ce qu'on entende les pas de mon père qui monte les escaliers.

_- Draco …_ Chuchote t-il

_- Non, ne commence pas, s'il te plait …_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?_

_- Ça ne te regarde pas …_

_- Ok. Tu avais raison ce matin. Je suis jaloux. Je l'avoue. Mais j'y peux rien, tu vois._

_- Je comprend ce que tu récents …_

_- Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu n'es pas am … intéressé par le fils de ton meilleur ami, qui est une pure beauté et qui fait craquer n'importe quel garçon et n'importe quelle fille._

_- Je ne …_

_- Si. Ne dis pas le contraire._

_- Écoute, Harry va mal. Il est tout seul, sa famille est en Irlande et elle lui manque. Je peux pas le laisser tout seul._

_- Tu l'aime vraiment beaucoup ce gars._

_- Il est génial … Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai cette impression mais je sens comme si j'avais le devoir de l'aider. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de LUI. C'est pas du tout ça. C'est pour ça que je veux pas que tu sois jaloux de lui …_

_- J'y peux rien, tu comprend. Je ne supporte pas qu'un gars t'approche. C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai envie de le frapper, de tout faire pour qu'il ne puisse jamais s'approcher de toi …_

_- Tu peux pas empêcher chaque mec de me parler. Et encore moins Harry. Je sens qu'il a besoin de moi, si tu m'empêche de l'aider, je t'en voudrais … Tu le sais, non ?_

_- Draco … J'en ai marre de me cacher …_

_- Moi aussi, mais … Père …_

_- Si tu savais comme je m'en fou maintenant …_

_- Fou pas tout en l'air … S'il l'apprend, on aura plus rien._

_- Hein ouais ? Et on a quoi là ? Tu m'explique ce qu'on a ? On a rien ! Rien du tout ! Que des discussions où on s'engueule comme un couple, alors qu'on en est pas un …_

_- Je … Je veux pas d'une relation en cachette._

_- Et c'est quoi ce qu'on fait là ? On est en cachette, sauf que c'est même pas une relation en cachette, c'est juste … se cacher, pour parler. Parler, simplement parler. Tu sais comme c'est dur pour moi ?_

_- Et moi, t'y a pensé à moi ? _

_- Tout le temps ! Je ne fais que ça … Mais toi, tu n'as que l'embarra du choix, je comprend pas pourquoi tu te galère avec moi, alors que tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux._

_- Et si c'est toi que je veux ? Tu pourrais tout autant choisir qui tu veux._

_- Non … contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas 10 demandes par jour …_

_- Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'intéresse à moi ? Parce que je suis le seul qui « veut de toi » ?_

_- Non, même si j'avais plein de demandes, je ne voudrais que toi …_

_- Alors tu comprend ma position. Je m'en fou que pleins d'autres me demandent, ils ne m'intéressent pas …_

_- Draco … C'est bien trop compliqué …_

_- Et pourquoi pas assumer ? Pourquoi pas tenter le tout pour le tout ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- On a rien. Comme tu l'as dit. On a donc rien à perdre._

_- Entre nous, on a rien. Mais moi, j'ai un meilleur ami à perdre. Et toi, tu as un père, une maison, une famille, une fortune. Un nom. Je suis d'accord, je suis celui qui à le moins à perdre vu comme ça. Sauf que si je pers cet ami. Je n'ai plus rien. Je n'ai pas d'autres amis, je n'ai pas de famille. Toi, si tu pers tout ça, il te reste tes amis. Il te reste Harry._

_- C'est pas un concours de celui qui à le plus à perdre, c'est pas un jeu !_

_- Et je ne le prend pas comme un jeu ! Tu dis qu'on a rien à perdre, mais c'est faux. On a beaucoup à perdre. Finallement._

_- Et t'as pensé à ce qu'on pourrait gagner ? À être tout les deux ?_

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'on entend les pas de mon père qui redescend.

_- Le voilà ! On va passer au salon pour que je te le montre._

Severus à repris son expression indifférente, modérée, contrôlée. Je les suis, pas vraiment motivé mais n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Ils discutent devant des petits gâteaux et du thé. J'ai ma tasse dans les mains, elle me tient chaud mais je ne bois pas. Pas plus que je n'ai mangé. Je suis trop bloqué pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

Severus, toujours aussi discret, me lance des regards. Il ne cesse pas. Père fait presque un monologue.

Le téléphone sonne.

_- Draco, tu peux aller répondre ?_

Je ne l'entends pas, presque pas, sa voix est lointaine, très, trop lointaine.

_- Draco !_

Je ne réagis toujours pas. Il se lève agacé et il va répondre.

_- Manoir Malfoy_ ?! Répondit-il énervé.

POV Harry.

Je raccroche le téléphone. Merde pourquoi je l'ai appelé ? Il va s'inquiéter … Je voulais pas l'inquiéter … Mais je me sens trop mal. Je ne ressens plus rien, et ça me fait peur. Comme si j'étais tout vide. Juste une carcasse dépieussée. Il m'a dit de l'appeler si ça n'allait pas, alors j'ai appelé. J'aurai pas dû …

Je ne dois pas rappeler. Je ne dois pas rappeler. Je vais tenir jusqu'à demain. Et ça ira mieux. Je ne dois pas rappeler !

Pourquoi il me nargue ce combiné ? Posé sur la table il me regarde. Il attend que je l'utilise.

Non Harry ! Un combiné de téléphone ne te regarde pas ! Il ne peut pas ! Pas sûr … il me regarde. Je le sens.

Merde Harry, devient pas parano ! Je ne suis pas parano … pas parano … pas parano !

Oh … il pleut …

Non, il ne pleut que sur moi. Comment ça se fait que je sois mouillé que sur les joues ? Et depuis quand la pluie est salée ? N'est-elle pas censée être douce ?

Ah non, il ne pleut pas. Je pleure. Merde.

J'ai mal au cœur. Mal à la tête. Mal à l'intérieur …

Sans que je m'en rende compte j'ai appelé Draco, le combiné contre l'oreille.

_- Manoir Malfoy ?!_ Cri une voix de l'autre côté. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais il semble énervé …

_- Hum … Bonsoir, je … Désolé de vous déranger … Je … Est-ce que Draco est là ?_ Je bafouille

_- Qui est-ce ?_ On dirait qu'il a pitié de moi, pas étonnant vu comment je parle, en tout cas, il s'est adoucit. Il a une belle voix, plutôt mélodieuse … Mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention.

_- Je … Je suis Harry … Monsieur. _

_- Oh, vous êtes celui de tout à l'heure …_

_- Je … Oui … Désolé de vous déranger … encore …_

_- Vous allez bien ?_ Demande t-il bizarrement inquiet

_- Euh … Je … Draco … s'il vous plait …_

_- DRACO ! Pour toi !_

Je l'entend poser le téléphone sur une table – en verre ?- des bruits de pas, puis Draco. Affolé.

_- Harry ?!_

_- Oui … Je … Je suis désolé …_

_- Ne le soit pas ! Tu va mal ? Tu veux que je vienne ?_

_- Je ne veux pas te déranger …_

_- Si tu appelle, c'est que ça va pas mieux. J'arrive !_

_- Non, Dra …_

_- Tuuut Tuuut Tuuut …_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

« Toc toc toc »

Il tambourine à la porte, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. Le canapé me garde en otage, les yeux fermés, débordant de larmes. Je suis pathétique.

La porte s'ouvre en un claquement.

_- Harry …_

Sa voix est si douce, si … inquiète. Il est venu. Vraiment venu …

Le canapé s'affaisse à côté de moi. Je me sens soulevé et posé contre un torse. Fin et musclé. Confortable.

_- Dis-moi, Harry … Dis-moi ce que tu as …_

_- Ils … ils me manquent … Tellement._

_- Je comprend, ça ne doit pas être facile …_

_- Ils sont si loin … Je me sens vide sans eux … _

_- L'Irlande c'est pas si loin … Tu peux aller les voir pendant les vacances …_

_- Non … Je peux pas y retourner … J'y arriverais pas …_ Je continue de pleurer, trempant sa chemise. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Il me frotte doucement le dos, calmant un peu mes sanglots.

_- Si tu veux, je pourrai venir avec toi. C'est pas loin l'Irlande._

_- Ils sont beaucoup plus loin … Beaucoup plus loin …_

_- Plus loin ? Où ?_

_- Loin, haut. Très, trop haut …_

_- Harry je ne …_

_- Je … Je peux pas le dire … Mais ils me manquent … tellement …_

_- Harry, tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu n'es plus tout seul. Je suis là._

_- Oui … Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? On se connait à peine …_

_- C'est aussi ce que je me demandais. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, la preuve, je suis là._

Je hoche la tête faiblement et bientôt j'entends sa voix basse, de plus en plus basse. Jusqu'à ne plus l'entendre. Et plus rien.

* * *

Je sors lentement de ma léthargie, encore fatigué.

Un boum boum boum me vrille la tête, je sens son torse se soulever. On a du s'endormir comme ça.

Je sens son bras dans mon dos. En relevant la tête, je le vois, la tête en arrière sur le rebord du canapé, le visage faiblement éclairé par le jour naissant.

Je l'observe. Je ne sais pas pendant combien je l'ai observer, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Il ressemble tellement à un ange.

_- Hum, tu es réveillé._ Sa voix est rauque.

_- Oui …_

_- Bien dormi ?_

_- Hum, et toi ?_

_- Oui, ton canapé est pas mal._

_- Et toi, t'es pas mal comme oreiller_

_- Merci 'Ry. Tu te sens mieux ?_

_- Oui. Merci d'être venu … Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter …_

_- T'en fais pas pour ça._

_- Merci … Et toi, ça va mieux ?_

_- A propos de quoi ?_

_- D'hier, avec Snape ..._

_- Euh … On s'est embrouillé hier soir …_

_- A cause de quoi ?_

_- Hum … Il est jaloux_

_- De qui ?_

_- De … tous les mecs qui m'approchent …_

_- Mais je comprend pas … Pourquoi vous êtes pas ensemble ?_

_- Trop à perdre, comme il dit …_

_- Ça doit pas être facile ... _

_- Oui, mais on essaye de tenir._

_- Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas …_

_- Merci …_

_- Mais hier soir, il était chez toi ? Et t'es venu quand même … ?_

_- Oui, mais il était avec mon père._

_- Il ne va pas t'en vouloir ?_

_- Si …_

_- Pourquoi t'as fais ça alors ?_

_- Tu avais besoin de moi, alors j'ai pas réfléchi …_

_- Oh …_

_- Il est quelle heure ? Faut pas qu'on loupe le car._

_- Il est …_

Je me relève et attrape mon portable sur la table.

_- 5h30. On est large ! Tu veux manger ou te laver ?_

_- J'ai pas tellement faim encore, alors je veux bien te prendre la salle de bain._

_- Vas y. C'est au bout du couloir, il y a des serviettes dans le placard. Sers toi._

_- Merci._

Il quitta la pièce, me laissant seul, pensant. Deux jours qu'on se connait, et il agit comme ça avec moi. C'est drôle … Exagéré, extrême ?

_To be continued …_

* * *

_Voilà ! Désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la rencontre Harry/Lucius, ce chapitre c'est plutôt Draco/Severus =)_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Merci de me lire ! X_

_Low_

_Je réponds à Claire, non inscrite :_

_Merci beaucoup, ça me touche les compliments que tu m'as fait ! Oui, j'aime faire un Draco différent, et Snape en prof d'EPS, ça me tentait trop de le faire, alors voilà ! Et pour Harry, il essaye de paraître heureux, seulement quand il y a du monde autour, comme tu as pu le voir, lorsqu'il se retrouve seul chez lui, ses souvenirs lui reviennent en pleine face et là ça ne va plus du tout ... Je pense que c'est ce genre de dépréssions les pires, parce que personne ne les remarque et c'est d'autant plus dur de s'en sortir sans personne ... Enfin voilà, j'espère que tu as aimé aussi ce nouveau chapitre ;-) X. Low !  
_


	4. Send me an angel

**UA : Sans âge et sans limites.**

**Rating :M**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi **©.

**Chapitre 3 :**

**POV Draco.**

Hier soir je me sentais tellement mal. J'avais été lâche vis à vis de Severus, mais Harry était vraiment en piteux état. Ça m'a fait oublier ma culpabilité; en quelques sortes …

Cette douche me fait du bien, l'eau chaude qui détend mes muscles endoloris par cette nuit pas très confortable … Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte mais avant de se détendre complètement dans mes bras, il était raide et très très agité dans son sommeil. Il devait faire un cauchemar, il pleurait et se débattait.

Je vois les traces sur mon torse blanc, les traces rouges de ses points rageurs. Mine de rien, il a pas mal de force.

Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, les cheveux dégoulinant sur mon dos, Harry pose des boîtes sur la table.

_- Tu veux boire quoi ?_

_- Du chocolat chaud, si tu as._

_- Pas de soucis. Et avec, des céréales ?_

_- D'accord. Je veux bien. Tu prend quoi toi ?_

_- Des céréales, du jus de fruit. T'en veux ?_

_- Ah oui je veux bien. Merci_

_- Je mets le lait à chauffer et je prend une douche rapide. Fais comme chez toi._

_- Merci._ Répondis-je encore une fois.

Il quitta la cuisine et quelques minutes après, j'entendis l'eau couler. Vu que je n'avais rien à faire, tout seul à cette table je me levais et allais visiter la maisonnette plus en détail que la 1ere fois .

De l'autre côté du couloir, je vois un lit, c'est surement sa chambre.

Sur le lit, un amas de photos est étalé. Un vrai foutoir … Il n'a pas pu y dormir...

Je prends un petit paquet, un petit brun et une petite brune bouclée qui font des grimaces.

Ils sont tellement mignons que j'en souris tout seul. Plus loin, la petite embête le garçon, grimpée sur son dos, et plus loin encore, une photo de famille. Ils ont l'air si heureux tous les 4.

Sur nos photos de famille, on est pas comme ça … On a pas l'air heureux. Est-ce qu'on l'est en vérité ?

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Lance une voix derrière moi.

_- C'est toi sur ces photos ?_

_- Oui. Et ma petite sœur._

_- Elle est mignonne! Elle a quel âge ?_

- … _Euh … 13 ans._

_- J'aurai tellement voulu avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur … Mais chez nous, il ne faut qu'un héritier, sinon ça fait du bazar …_

_- Oui … ça me manque d'ailleurs …_

_- Tu pourra aller les voir pendant les vacances non ? On est pas si loin de l'Irlande en avion._

_- Oui … Enfin … Je sais pas. Il faut l'argent et je ne l'ai pas vraiment …_

_- C'est vraiment l'argent le problème ? Je peux te le payer ton billet d'avion si c'est ça qui t'empêche de les voir …_

_- Non, il n'y a pas que ça … Enfin, c'est rien. On va manger ? C'est prêt._

_- D'accord._

Je n'insiste pas, il n'a apparemment pas envie d'en parler …

Après un bon petit déjeuné, du chocolat chaud, des tartines de nutella -oups pub- pour moi et céréales, jus d'orange pour lui. On part direction le bourg.

Je n'ai pas d'affaires du tout, alors tant pis pour les cours, j'écrirai tout sur des feuilles.

Au bourg, Théo et Blaise sont déjà là.

_- Ah ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?_ Me lance Blaise avec un regard significatif

_- Harry m'a gentiment proposé de rester chez lui hier alors j'ai accepté._

_- Hum hum … Et Severus ?_

_- Quoi Severus ? M'en parle pas s'il te plait …_

_- Voilà le car !_ Ajouta Harry, coupant court à la discussion.

Lui et Théo rigolent pendant tout le trajet, je les remercie intérieurement de détendre l'atmosphère, ça fait du bien !

Mais comme les bons moments ne peuvent pas durer, j'aperçois Severus à l'entrée du lycée, dès notre arrivée.

_- Draco, je peux te parler deux minutes ? _Me demande t-il

_- J'ai cours là, on va être en retard._

_- J'en ai pas pour longtemps._

_- Je peux pas être en retard._

_- Je te dis que j'en ai pas pour longtemps, et s'il le faut, je te ferai un mot. Je suis prof quand même._

_- Draco, on prévient le prof pour qu'il ne te mette pas absent …_ ajoute Harry. Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je reste ...

_- D'accord. Merci HARRY._ Dis-je en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Ils s'éloignent tous les 3. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette discussion …

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?_ Dis-je un peu trop sèchement.

_- Euh … T'es rentré tard hier non ?_ Demande t-il un peu déstabilisé par mon ton

_- Non._

_- Quand je suis parti, tard, tu n'étais pas encore rentré._

_- Et alors ?_

_- C'était bien ? Avec lui ?_

_- Non, il allait très mal. J'ai bien fait de ne pas le laisser tout seul._

_- Comment ça ? Tu es resté avec lui ?_

_- Oui. Je ne vois pas le problème._

_- Le problème ?!_ Fit-il outré

_- Il allait mal je te dis ! Il est tout seul, il déprime ! Je te promets, hier soir, c'était même pas lui que j'avais en face de moi, c'était une loque !_

_- Et alors, je m'en fou ! T'as dormi avec lui ?!_

_- T'as vraiment pas de cœur, hein ? Oui, on a dormi, sur le canapé, moi tout tordu et lui en train de pleurer et de cauchemarder, whoaw, c'était tellement bien ! _Criais-je ironiquement, mais vraiment énervé.

_- Je …_

_- C'est mon AMI ! Ok ? Ami ! Seulement ami, mais je pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, je suis pas sans cœur moi, et si tu n'arrives pas à supporter ça, c'est tant pis pour toi, parce que s'il a besoin de moi, je serai là. Point barre._

_- Draco, je suis désolé, mais tu sais que j'aime pas ça …_

_- Tu pensais que j'allais coucher avec lui ? Tu me prends pour une salope c'est ça ? Celui qui couche avec n'importe qui ? Non, je suis pas comme ça. Et s'il faut que je passe des nuits entières sans dormir, juste à le tenir dans mes bras pour qu'il se calme, je le ferai, même si ça ne te plait pas. D'accord ?_

_- Oui … Je suis désolé, d'accord. Je me contrôlerai … Et non, je ne pense pas que tu es une salope comme tu dis. Je n'y peux rien si je suis jaloux … Tu le sais, non ?_

_- Oui je le sais. Mais ça m'énerve, tu comprends, j'ai une vie aussi, et je ne vais pas m'empêcher de vivre parce que tu veux pas qu'on assume au grand jour._

_- On ne va pas recommencer cette discussion, si ?_

_- Non, j'ai cours. A plus tard._

Je tourne les talons sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Dieu que j'aime pas faire ça … Mais avec lui, il faut couper court, sinon on ne s'en sort pas …

Je rentre dans la classe en m'excusant rapidement et je vais m'assoir à côté d'Harry. Encore une journée où je ne capte rien.

* * *

Lundi soir.

_- Severus, tu veux venir demain, au lycée de Draco ?_ Demande mon père pendant le repas.

_- J'y serai de toute façon, j'y travaille._

_- Oui, je n'ai pas tellement envie d'y aller tout seul._

_- Père, il y aura M. Nott._ Intervins-je.

_- Ah oui. Comment va t-il ?_

_- Bien, je crois. Théo n'en parle pas beaucoup._

_- Un gentil garçon ce Théodore._

_- Oui Père._

_- Alors Severus ?_

_- Je serai là._

Il parle toujours d'une voix si neutre, si modérée. Seules exceptions, nos disputes, seul moment où il se laisse emporter, où il ne se retient pas. C'est drôle, mais je me dis que je suis la seule personne face à qui il est naturel. C'est flatteur, il faut l'avouer.

Il était beaucoup au manoir cette semaine. Tous les soirs. Moi je les passais avec Harry, l'aider à s'adapter, à ne pas se sentir seul. J'en avais aussi besoin, ça m'a fait du bien.

Derrière ses airs timides, il est vraiment adorable, et très drôle. Un vrai bout d'entrain. Un petit rayon de soleil. Quand je lui dis, il rougit, c'est tellement chou !

-_-_-_-_-_-

**POV Harry**

Mardi matin.

On arrive tous vers 8h, comme d'habitude. Les profs organisateurs sont en train d'installer des tables et des chaises. Ceux qui ont préparé des stands les installent aussi. Nous on attend, on discute.

La journée ne commence vraiment qu'à 9h, et à 8h45, les parents commencent à affluer. Ils retrouvent leurs enfants, heureux comme s'ils ne les avaient pas vu depuis des mois, alors que ça ne date que d'une heure ou deux …

Je les trouve … Quelques peut pathétiques, trop démonstratifs peut être … On a jamais été aussi démonstratifs nous, pas en public surtout… Et maintenant, on en aura plus l'occasion. C'est peut être pour ça que ça m'énerve …

_- Ah voilà mon père._ Dit Draco en relevant la tête.

Je tourne la mienne vers la porte de la salle. Je le regarde, alors que ma mâchoire tombe sur le sol, et que mon cœur et mes poumons lâchent.

Il est physiquement, identique à Draco. Mais il est si charismatique. De longs cheveux blonds -blancs- lui tombent jusqu'au milieu du dos même s'il les a attachés en catogan. Un visage tout en finesse, des yeux perçants, d'un argent pur et dur. Une légère moue -dégoûtée, dédaigneuse- sur des lèvres roses finement étirées. Une peau pâle, une démarche féline, montrant clairement son milieu. L'aristocratie. Une classe tellement puissante qu'elle sort de chaque pore de sa peau. Une prestance, une présence à couper le souffle.

De loin, il cherche. Draco ? Surement. Il le trouve. Son regard croise le mien, rapidement, puis y revient. Je plonge dedans. Il m'hypnotise. De loin.

Je n'entends rien. Je sais qu'il y a du bruit autour, il y a beaucoup de monde. Mais je ne les entends pas, je ne les vois pas.

Il s'approche, lentement, gracieusement.

_- Ah Draco, tu es là._

Sa voix. Rauque, sensuelle, grave. Mieux qu'au téléphone. 1 000 fois mieux ! J'ai chaud. Pourquoi ais-je chaud comme ça ? Pourquoi mon cœur s'est-il déplacé dans ma tête, près de mon oreille ? Pourquoi tambourine t-il à mon tympan?

_- Oh, bonjour Théodore, Blaise. Comment allez-vous ?_

_- Bien . Et vous ?_

_- Je vais bien, merci. Vous devez être ?_

Il se tourne vers moi. Merde, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Mon cerveau tourne à toute allure. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a dit ? On va répondre au hasard.

_- Bonjour Monsieur … _Dis-je extrêmement bas, en bafouillant.

_- Vous êtes , n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui … Je... Je s... suis Harry. Monsieur … Harry Potter._ Merde ! Je me sens tellement gauche … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle si bien ? Et moi si mal …

_- Ravi de vous rencontrer. _Ajoute t-il en tendant la main vers moi.

_- Ra … Ravi … Mon... Monsieur._

Je lui serre la main. Oh mon dieu ! J'ai loupé un battement. Il me sourit, sa main reste dans la mienne. Fraîche, douce. Fine mais ferme. Experte.

Habituellement, ça ne dure pas aussi longtemps, si ? Il me fixe toujours, on dirait qu'il sonde mon esprit. J'ai toujours la bouche ouverte, je gobe les mouches. Je suis ridicule, pathétique. Il sourit très légèrement. Il doit être mort de rire intérieurement, il y a de quoi, vu la tête que je tire …

Lentement mais surement, sa main se retire de la mienne. En glissant, effleurant ma peau, mes doigts. Ça, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas formel.

_- Monsieur, mon père vient d'arriver. Il est avec le professeur Snape. _Dit Théo. Me sortant de ma léthargie

Le père et le fils tournent la tête aussi vite l'un que l'autre. Draco regarde Severus entrer, son père regarde un autre homme. Je suppose que c'est le père de Théo, .

_- On se retrouve plus tard Draco._ Ajoute le grand blond en tournant les talons.

**POV Lucius.**

Pour la première fois, je comprends mon fils.

Ce garçon, Harry, a vraiment l'air pommé. Fragile, timide. Je comprends que Draco passe son temps avec lui, pour l'aider. Il est chou, sans défense, comme un enfant. C'est un enfant.

Pourtant, son côté fragile éveille des choses en moi. Des choses pas très catholiques peut-on dire. Quand je lui ai serré la main, je ne pouvais plus la quitter. J'aurai dû le lâcher plus tôt, mais mon corps n'était pas d'accord, c'était plus fort que moi.

J'ai fait comme si de rien était, et suis parti rejoindre Severus et Nott Sr. Pour reprendre mes esprits.

À 10h, la principal est montée sur scène – sur une petite estrade avec un micro- et a toussoté dans le micro -très désagréable- pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

_- Bonjour à tous, merci d'être venus ! J'espère que vous passez tous un bon moment, que les stands vous plaisent. Nous allons passer aux discours. Vous pouvez tous venir vous assoir devant la scène et j'appellerai chaque parent par ordre alphabétique._

Tout le monde s'installe dans un brouhaha insupportable, les parents défilent, ridicules, parlant avec entrain de leur vie tellement passionnante, donnant des conseils bidons à qui veut les entendre.

Quand mon tour arrive, j'expédie la corvée vite fait bien fait, disant que je ne travaille que pour que l'on me voit, que je n'aime pas ça, que ça ne me sert à rien vu ma fortune. Je me prends quelques regards réprobateurs en retournant m'assoir entre Draco et Severus.

Quelques autres personnes passent, je ne les écoute même plus. Mon attention revient lorsque j'entends le nom de l'ami de mon fils.

_- Harry, as-tu préparé quelque chose ?_ Demande la principal.

Ah oui, je n'ai pas rencontré son père. Il est assit à côté de Draco, mais pas de père à l'horizon. J'écoute sa réponse.

_- Oui … J'ai écris quelque chose._

_- Bien, viens._

Il se lève timidement, regardant ses chaussures comme s'il devait les surveiller pour qu'elles ne s'enfuient pas …

Il monte sur l'estrade, fixe le micro devant lui.

_- Hum … Bonjour euh …_

Sa voix déraille, il a peur, ça se voit. La principale s'approche de lui et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, il sourit et semble se détendre un peu.

_- Aujourd'hui mon père n'a malheureusement pas pu être présent, trop loin. J'ai donc essayé d'écrire quelque chose sur lui, vous présenter sa vie etc … Mon père est né et a toujours vécu près de Dublin. Il y est toujours. Mes parents se sont rencontrés pendant leurs études, et ils ont beaucoup galéré au début de leur vie d'adultes, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, et ils ont fait beaucoup de sacrifices, mais finalement, ils s'en sont sortis, et ils nous ont eu, ma sœur et moi. Mon père n'a pas eu non plus une enfance facile, sa mère restait au foyer pendant que son père travaillait très dur pour qu'ils puissent manger. Il a donc tout fait pour nous éviter cette vie là, et il a réussit. On a toujours été heureux tous les 4. Il était fort, mon père, très courageux. Ma mère aussi, ils n'ont jamais baissé les bras, ils étaient toujours forts devant nous, pour qu'on ai la belle vie. C'est quelque chose dont je leur serai reconnaissant toute ma vie. Avoir tant fait pour nous …_

Il vit vraiment son récit, c'est poignant. Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de lui, mes oreilles de sa voix. On ressent une peine tout juste dissimulée, mais bien présente, forte.

_- Je me rappelle leurs yeux, leurs regards, pleins d'amour, les yeux brillants quand ils nous regardaient, ma sœur et moi en train de jouer. Un tel bonheur, une telle fierté qui émanait d'eux. Ces sourires sur leur visage, une image si belle, si pure, gravée dans ma tête, devant mes yeux. Tout était bien, parfait, jusqu'à ce jour où tout a dérapé. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de rester là bas, alors j'ai tout quitté, je suis venu ici. Quand j'y repense, ça me blesse, ça me brise au plus profond de moi. Tout au fond, tellement profondément qu'on ne pense pas que ça soit un jour atteint par quoi que ce soit, tellement profondément qu'une fois que c'est touché, ça fait mal, horriblement mal, et ça ne se soigne pas. Aucun médicament, aucun soin. Ils aident à oublier, pendant un petit temps mais ne dit-on pas qu'arrêter la douleur pendant un certain temps ne la rend que plus insupportable quand on la ressent de nouveau ? Tout ce que je ressens, c'est un vide immense, ils me manquent, tous les trois, tellement …_

Il arrête de parler. Les yeux dans le vide, il ne bouge plus. Un gros blanc l'entoure, tout le monde est figé, comme si le temps c'était arrêté, comme une minute de silence, respect pour les morts. Pourtant, il n'a pas parler de mort. Mais sa souffrance est assez significative pour qu'on comprenne. Il parlait comme s'il était seul, les gens autour de lui, nous avons tous disparus, il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui raconte intentionnellement ses pensées, il fallait juste que ça sorte ...

Voilà pourquoi son père n'a pas pu venir, il n'est pas en Irlande, son corps y est, mais son âme, non. Où est-elle, aucune idée. Au paradis, en enfer – surement pas-, entre le ciel et la terre, je ne sais absolument pas.

Il descend de l'estrade et se rassoit près de Draco. Fixant de nouveau ses chaussures. La directrice toussote de nouveau, et enchaîne, comme si de rien était. Il a « plombé » l'ambiance, elle essaye de rattraper ça. Une petite blague pourrie, quelques parents qui rigolent, et s'est reparti, parent suivant.

Draco regarde Harry, les yeux brillants, il le prend dans ses bras et frotte son dos. Doucement, tendrement presque.

Je l'entends renifler discrètement, son dos qui se soulève trahi ses pleures. Il s'essuie les yeux rapidement et se lève. Il sort de la pièce.

_- Draco ? Où sont les toilettes s'il te plait ?_ Je lui glisse.

_- À l'entrée, à gauche._

_- Merci, je reviens._

Je me lève discrètement et je sors. C'est plus fort que moi. Je me retrouve dans la cour, il est là. Assit dos contre le mur, par terre, les jambes repliées contre son torse, les bras autours, la tête sur les genoux.

Lentement je m'approche. Il est si faible. Un enfant.

Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi j'agis comme ça. Plus fort que moi.

Malgré le sol sale, qui me répugne, je m'assois à côté de lui, par terre. Il ne relève la tête que lorsque je lui parle. Il est étonné -Qui ne le serait pas ?-

_ - … Harry …_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, je ne sais pas quoi dire... Pour la première fois, je ne trouve pas les mots.

_- Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

_- Je … Mal. _

_- Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ?_

_- Que vous ne me vouvoyez pas s'il vous plait ... Et sinon … Mes parents, ma sœur. Mais vous n'y pouvez rien._

_- Pour le vouvoiement, je peux essayer, et pour vo... Tes parents … effectivement je ne peux rien faire … Mais si tu as besoin, tu peux venir chez nous. Au manoir, Draco serait content._

_- Je … Merci … C'est gentil mais je ne …_

_- Je ne t'oblige pas. Si tu veux rester chez toi, tu peux, mais sache juste que si tu veux venir, tu peux._

_- Je … Merci. Monsieur …_

- …

Je ne sais encore pas quoi dire. Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai proposé ça, moi ? Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui, pourquoi je n'agis pas rationnellement ? Ça va finir par m'énerver de faire, dire des choses malgré moi …

_- Excusez moi … Mais … pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Je … Je ne veux pas de pitié vous savez …_

_- Ce n'est pas de la pitié._

_- Je ne veux pas non plus de charité._

_- Ce n'en est pas non plus._

_- Qu'est-ce alors ?_

_- Aucune idée … De la … Gentillesse ?_

_- C'est gentil alors … Merci …_

_- Pas de problème …_

_- Vous savez, je ne voulais pas que ça se sache … vous pensez que tout le monde à deviné ?_

_- Peut être. C'est possible …_

_- Oh … Les gens vont tous avoir pitié de moi maintenant … J'en veux pas._

_- Si tu n'en veux pas, ne les laisse pas t'en donner._

_- Et comment ?_

_- Ne montre pas ta tristesse. Soit gay (I), soit heureux, souriant. On ne peut pas avoir pitié de quelqu'un d'heureux._

_- Oui … Possible._

_- Même si ça n'est qu'en apparence. Ça peut toujours aider._

_- Oui … Merci …_

_- Il est tard, tu dois avoir faim … On retourne à l'intérieur ?_

_- Oui, d'accord._

Je me lève et lui tend la main. Non, ma main se tend d'elle même vers lui. Il la prend et je le soulève. Doucement. Tendrement ? Une fois debout, il me regarde. Je plonge dans son regard vert. D'un vert sombre, brillant d'anciennes larmes, un vert profond.

Nos mains restent l'une dans l'autre. C'est comme si il n'y avait plus rien, comme si seules nos mains existaient, seuls nos regards l'un dans l'autre.

Je retourne à la réalité, avant lui. Il est toujours « out ». Je libère sa main de la mienne. Lentement, ne pas le bousculer.

On marche, côte à côte, en silence, jusqu'au bâtiment où l'on entre, rejoindre les autres. Je retourne voir Severus et Nott Sr. en pleine discussion. Harry rejoint les jeunes garçons. C'est là qu'est sa place. Avec les enfants. Un enfant.

_To be continued …_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_(I) :_ Pour le gay c'était un petit jeu de mot sur la sonorité =) car Harry, lui, entend le mot, il ne le voit pas, donc il pouvait hésiter sur la signification du mot "gay" ou "gai", ça met un peu de quiproquo entre les deux, un quiproquo qui peut changer beaucoup de chose !

_Voilà le moment que vous attendiez tous et toutes, enfin la rencontre Harry Lucius ! Alors ça vous a plus ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ? Ou pas du tout, dites moi ! ( je crois qu'il y a eu un begue pendant le transfère, certains noms ont été effacés, j'en ait rajouter mais s'il en manque, je m'en excuse)  
_

_Merci à tous ceux qui review, ça me motive vraiment ! Car j'avoue que là c'est les vacances et que je n'ai encore rien avancer … le dodo me prend tout mon temps ^^_

_Allez, à la semaine prochaine et merci à tous._

_X,_

_Low_


	5. Love of my life

**Chapitre 4 :**

**POV Draco.**

_- Eh Dray ! Tu pense qu'on devrait aller le chercher ? Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti …_ Constate Théo.

_- Il veut surement rester seul, il reviendra quand il le voudra, t'en fais pas_. Dis-je

Il hoche la tête, non convaincu. Comment croire à ce que je dis alors que je fixe anxieusement la porte depuis son départ.

Je n'aime pas le savoir seul, triste, désemparé … Loin de moi. J'aimerais qu'il soit avec nous -avec moi.

C'est vraiment spécial ce qu'il se passe depuis qu'il est arrivé. On se connait à peine, mais il est devenu si important pour moi, je ne peux me l'expliquer, c'est comme un lien invisible, et ça me perturbe un peu …

La porte s'ouvre, je me redresse d'un coup en voyant apparaître Harry avec … Père ?!

Il nous rejoint à table et sans un mot, il « plonge » la tête dans son assiette.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec mon père ?!_

_- Il est venu me parler, j'étais dans la cour …_

_- Pour faire quoi ? Si tu voulais parler tu pouvais venir me voir._

_- Je ne voulais pas parler. J'étais tout seul dans la cour et il est venu me parler._

_- Mon père n'est pas du genre à papoter avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas._

_- Bah je sais pas moi … J'y peux rien …_

J'aime pas ça … Non plus. J'y comprends rien, je ne pense pas qu'Harry me mente mais mon père n'est pas comme ça …

_- Tu ne me crois pas ?_ Demande t-il visiblement vexé.

_- C'est pas ça, ça me paraît bizarre c'est tout …_

_- Hum, je t'assure que c'est lui qui est venu, ça m'a paru bizarre à moi aussi, vu qu'on se connait pas. Et si j'avais voulu parler, je serai venu te voir, toi, pas ton père._

_- Donc, il t'a dit quoi ?_

_- Il m'a dit que si je voulais venir chez vous, je pouvais …_

_- Je te l'avais déjà proposé, t'as répondu quoi ?_

_- Non. Je ne veux pas être dépendant de quelqu'un._

_- Mais tu peux quand même venir._

_- C'est gentil mais non …_

_- Ou, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, de temps en temps, quand ça va pas..._

_- Merci, bon, j'y penserai …_

Je n'aime pas savoir qu'il lui a proposé ça … Et puis, c'est mon père … Je n'aimerai pas qu'ils soient amis, ça serait déplacée comme attitude, non ?

Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'égoïsme mais Harry est mon ami, pas celui de mon père, et mon père, bah … C'est mon père, pas celui d'Harry … Chacun ses parents, chacun ses amis, tout le monde à sa place et tout ira bien …

_- Tu veux que je vienne t'aider avec tes cartons ?_ Proposais-je pour me rattraper.

_- Ils sont finis …_

_- Ah … on a l'aprèm de libre, il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose à faire._

_- On a qu'à aller chez toi._ Propose Théo en me regardant.

_- Je ne suis pas sûr que …_

_- C'est une bonne idée ! Je verrai ton beau manoir comme ça_. Lance Harry soudain joyeux.

_- D'accord … si tu veux._ Cédais-je

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_- Bienvenus dans mon humble demeure_. Dis-je

_- Humble ? Si tu le dis …_ Se moque Harry en tirant la langue

_- Bienvenu à la maison au jeune maitre et à ses jeunes amis_

_- Merci Tim._

_- Monsieur votre père est au salon._

_- Bien, tu peux disposer._

_- Whoaw Draco ! On se croirait dans un film du 18eme !_

_- On est tous comme ça, avec un valet, même Blaise !_ Me moquais-je à mon tour.

_- Ah, c'est trop drôle !_

_- Dray, on devrait aller saluer ton père, non ?_

_- On l'a déjà vu ce matin …_ ajoute Harry.

_- C'est la politesse, on arrive chez lui, alors on doit le saluer._ Le renseigne Blaise

_- Ah … ok …_

Ça ne me tente pas vraiment, pour une raison inconnue, mais je les conduis au salon quand même.

Père est près du feu grésillant dans l'âtre en marbre.

_- Père, nous allons dans ma chambre._

_- Bonjour Monsieur. Merci de nous accepter ici._ Lance Blaise.

_- Vous êtes les bienvenus._ Dit-il en se rapprochant.

Blaise et Théo plièrent très légèrement les genoux en guise de salut alors que moi je n'esquisse qu'un signe de tête.

Père s'avance encore un peu et après avoir fait un signe de tête aux autres, il tend la main vers Harry.

Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Il n'est pas censé lui serrer la main mais Harry qui ne le sait pas, lui serre.

Poignée de main politiquement incorrecte, trop longue. Je n'y comprend rien et je n'aime pas vraiment ça …

Harry est bouche bée alors que l'on avance dans les longs couloirs.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, toute verte et argent. J'adore ces couleurs !

_- Whoaw ! Elle est énorme !_

_- Merci !_

_- C'est très vert par contre !_

_- Ils sont très vert les Malfoys !_ Ajoute Blaise

_- Oui c'est la couleur de ma famille, avec les Serpents._

_- Serpents ? J'ai trop peur des reptiles …_

_- Ah … Faudra que je te montre celui de Severus, il est énorme !_

_- Hum … Non merci …_

_- Mais si, moi aussi je l'ai vu, faut que tu le vois !_

_- Non, non Blaise .. J'aime vraiment pas ça !_

_- T'es nul …_

_- Je sais ! _Rigole Harry

_- Bon alors on fait quoi ?_

- …

C'est vrai ça … On est là, mais on a rien à faire …

_- Pourquoi tu as serré la main de Lucius tout à l'heure Harry ?_ Demande Blaise.

_- Euh … parce qu'il me l'a tendu … pourquoi ?_

_- Eh bien … Draco ? Tu explique ?_

_- Oui … dans notre milieu, entre homme, on se sert la main la première fois que l'on se voit, les fois suivantes, le plus jeune ou le moins riche, le moins puissant, salue en pliant légèrement les genoux en signe de respect, comme le font Blaise et Théo face à mon père, et comme je fais face au père de Théo, l'adulte, lui, fait simplement un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il a vu notre signe de respect … Mais une fois que les « rôles » sont définis, le jeune et le plus âgé, on ne se serre plus la main. Cela n'arrive que lorsque les deux se sentent à égalité, qu'ils sont très amis, très proches, comme par exemple Père et Severus, qui se connaissent depuis très longtemps, aucun des deux ne se sent supérieur, même si Severus n'est pas un noble comme Père …_

_- Ah … mais il l'a fait, je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui serrer …_

_- J'ai vu, c'est bien pour ça que ça me semble bizarre … ou alors il ne se rappelait plus qu'il t'avait vu ce matin, je ne sais pas …_

_- Hum … Je ne sais pas non plus. Donc ça veut dire que je ne dois plus lui serrer ?_

_- Tant qu'il ne le fait pas, ne tend pas ta main._

_- D'accord …_

Un silence retombe sur nous, jusqu'à ce que Blaise trouve quelque chose à dire.

_- Alors Harry ! T'avais une petite copine en Irlande ?_

_- Non …_

_- Ah bon ! Pourquoi ? Elles ne te plaisaient pas ?_

_- C'est pas ça …_

_- Bah c'est quoi alors ?_

_- Je ne les intéresse pas …_

_- C'est pas possible ! T'es hyper canon ! N'est-ce pas Dray ?!_

_- Euh … bah oui, carrément …_

_- T'es tout rouge !_ Se moque Harry

_- Je ne rougis pas ! J'ai juste un peu chaud._

Je me lève pour ouvrir la fenêtre quand Blaise reprend ses remarques:

_- T'es tellement un cul à damner un saint !!_

_- Blaise !! T'es pas censé être hétéro toi ?_

_- Ça n'empêche pas d'apprécier les bonnes choses … Et puis, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais hétéro …_

_- Quoi ?! _Je m'étouffe._ T'es gay ?_

_- Non … Bi._

_- T'es sérieux ? Depuis quand ?_

_- Euh …_

_- Tu rougis et tu me regarde bizarrement … Blaise … Depuis quand ?_

_- Depuis que je t'ai vu dans la douche en sport …_ marmonne t-il.

_- Quoi ?! Répète !_

_- Depuis que je t'ai vu dans la douche ! _Cri t-il.

_- Tout va bien ici ?_

Je sursaute et me retourne, Père est à la porte, je vire au rouge tomate.

_- J'ai entendu crier …_

_- Oui, tout va bien Père. J'ai eu un choc, c'est tout._

_- D'accord. Vous voulez rester manger ici ce soir les garçons ?_

_- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je pense que ma mère sera d'accord …_

_- Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire. Ton père aussi Théodore ?_

_- Oui je pense._

_- Et vous, ? Voulez-vous rester ?_

_- Hum oui, s'ils restent aussi … Je ne veux pas déranger._

_- Tu ne dérange pas 'Ry ! _Je coupe.

_- Donc c'est un oui. _Conclue t-il en ressortant.

_- Cette fois, c'est Harry qui est tout rouge !_

_- Ne recommence pas Blaise ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi !_

_- Bah quoi ? T'as un trop beau corps, on peut aussi en profiter, c'est pas marqué Severus dessus, si ?!_

_- Blaise !!_ C'est Théo qui le coupe cette fois. Je ne peux pas répondre à ça, c'est trop bas... quoique, je réponds tout de même.

_- Tes annêries perverses passent encore, mais ne pars pas sur ce terrain là ! Tu sais que ça va mal finir !_

_- Non mais sérieux ! Fais quelque chose ! Il va bientôt crever tellement il est vieux et t'aura rien tenter !_

_- Zabini ta gueule ! _Je m'énerve vraiment_. Redis ça une seule fois et je vais te défoncer, je te préviens !_

_- C'est bon relax Malfoy !_

_- Je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un …_ lance Harry désespérément.

Sa tentative marche, on se tourne tous vers lui, alors je que sentais qu'on allait pas tarder à en venir aux mains.

_- Quoi ?_

_- J'ai toujours été célibataire …_

_- Mais … je ne comprend pas … comment c'est possible ?_

_- Je ne sais pas … le peu qui m'ont demandé ne m'intéressaient pas …_

_- Tu es peux être gay..._

_- Blaise t'es lourd ! _Relançais-je

_- Je n'y ai jamais pensé en faite …_

_- Tu veux qu'on fasse un teste pour voir ?_

_- Un test ?_

_- Draco enlève ta chemise._

_- T'es sérieux là ?_ Je m'insurge.

_- Bah, il nous dira si ça lui fait quelque chose …_

_- Harry ?_

Mon dernier espoir … dis non !

_- Euh … On peut essayer …_ dit -il un peu -beaucoup- mal à l'aise. '_Eh merde'_

Blaise me fixe, ce qu'il peut être chiant quand il s'y met ! Harry regarde ses pieds et Théo, je crois que ça lui passe un peu au dessus de la tête cette situation.

Alors un par un, j'enlève mes boutons et laisse tomber ma chemise au sol.

_- Alors Harry ?_ Tu trouve aussi qu'il a un corps parfait ?

_- Eum …_

Il fixe mon torse sans ciller.

_- Touche-le._

_- Blaise ! Arrête un peu ! _

_- Mais Théo ! Faut bien qu'il sache. Allez, touche-le Harry …_

**POV Harry.**

Draco vient d'enlever sa chemise, je ne peux plus bouger … comme si mon pantalon était devenu trop petit. Mon ventre est bizarre aussi …

Sa peau est si blanche, on dirait de la neige mais elle a l'air extrêmement lisse, mis à part au niveau des muscles, elle semble plus dure.

_- Touche-le._

_'Quoi ?!'_

_- Blaise ! Arrête un peu !_

_- Mais Théo ! Faut bien qu'il sache. Allez, touche-le Harry …_

_- Draco ?_

Je demande, paniqué … _Dis non_ … J'ai peur …

- … _si t'en a envie, tu peux …_

Il ne semble pas dans son assiette, pourquoi n'a t-il pas dit non ? J'avale difficilement ma salive et je me lève.

Il ferme les yeux alors que j'avance une main tremblante vers lui.

Je la pose sur son cœur, et je sens son pec' se contracter sous ma main. Sensation étrange …

_- C'est pas ce que j'appelle toucher … fais un effort Harry._

_- A quoi tu joues Blaise ?_ Lui glisse Théo.

_- A rien …_

J'allais poser l'autre main, mais on sursaute.

_- Jeune maitre et ses amis, le repas est prêt._

_- On arrive …_ Répond t-il à l'homme derrière la porte.

Draco se rhabille rapidement, reprenant une couleur normale, blanche.

Je descends avec les autres, reprenant mes esprits, lentement. Pourquoi avoir été si troublé ?

Parce que c'était le premier garçon que je touchais ? Surement. Rien d'autre.

Pas parce que contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'était pas froid comme la neige, il était chaud, brûlant. Et doux, si doux … pas du tout pour ça !

On arrive dans une grande salle, la salle à manger sans aucun doute.

Grande, splendide, luxueuse, le vert et l'argent dominant la pièce. Pas étonnant.

Un grande table est dressée au milieu et le père de Draco ainsi que … Snape ? … discutent plus loin.

_- Bonsoir_. Lance Draco d'une voix froide et détachée, faisant se retourner les deux hommes.

_- Bonsoir Draco, Messieurs …_ Répond le professeur Snape.

_- Pourquoi il est tout le temps chez toi ?_ Je souffle à Draco.

_- Il est tout seul chez lui et père aussi, alors il vient ici..._

_- Tes parents sont séparés ?_

_- Non, mais mère est en vacances depuis deux semaines, et puis dans notre milieu, le divorce est très mal vu …_

_- Ah …_

Monsieur Malfoy nous fait signe de nous mettre à table.

Il s'assoit en bout de table, Snape à sa gauche, Draco à sa droite, Théo et Blaise à côté de lui et moi en face de Blaise, et à côté de Snape.

Mal à l'aise, je me ratatine sur la chaise et fixe mon assiette.

Ils parlent tous, de choses que je ne comprends pas. Surement de politique aristocratique. Pas du tout mon univers.

Je les écoute distraitement, mes pensées revenant toutes seules sur la peau de Draco.

La température de la pièce augmente, à moins que ça soit ma température corporelle ? Il fait chaud en tout cas.

J'espère que je ne rougis pas … me regarde, je le sens, son regard persan sur moi. Là je rougis, je le sais.

Je relève la tête. Effectivement, il me regarde et je plonge dans cet océan métallique, hypnotisant.

J'ai l'impression qu'il sonde mon âme comme ce matin. C'est bizarre, paradoxalement dérangeant et plaisant, comme si des vibrations traversaient mon corps.

Étonnement il continue de parler, posément, comme si de rien étant, comme s'il n'était en train de me fixer. Il a un si grand contrôle de lui-même … contrairement à moi, surement rouge comme une tomate.

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte, il ne s'en préoccupe pas, toujours plongé dans mes yeux.

C'est quand la porte de la salle s'ouvre qu'il tourne la tête, ses yeux se durcissent et un petit pli apparaît sur son front.

Ses lèvres aussi se crispent, très légèrement. Je tourne aussi la tête et je vois enfin la nouvelle arrivée :

Une femme, grande, mince, blonde, vraiment magnifique. Elle ressemble à Draco … Sa mère, elle a du rentrer de son voyage.

se lève, Snape aussi.

_- Bonsoir Darling._ Dit le grand blond.

_- Bonsoir Lucius, Severus._

_- Cissa, ravi de vous revoir._

_- De même ! Oh, mon fils !_

Elle fait un grand sourire et dépose un baiser sur le haut du crâne de Draco.

_- Mère …_ Dit-il avec un sourire très léger.

_- Oh, Blaise ! Théodore ! Cela faisait longtemps !_

_- Oui Madame. _Répond Théo en hochant la tête

_- Et qui est ce garçon ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré._ Ajoute t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi

Elle est vraiment belle, je rougis bêtement et lui répond

_- C'est un nouvel ami de Draco, Harry._

J'ai des frissons en l'entendant dire mon prénom, il l'a dit avec un ton … Différent de la normale … Je ne peux pas vraiment le qualifier …

_- Bien._

Elle me sourit sincèrement et s'assoie à l'autre bout de la table, en face de son mari pendant qu'une serveuse avec une robe noire et un tablier blanc pose une assiette et des couverts devant elle.

Voyant que personne ne prend la parole, je regarde autour de moi, tout le monde mange en silence, sauf , qui me regarde. Encore.

Ça me met très mal à l'aise … Sa femme vient de revenir de vacance et lui ne parle pas, il me fixe.

Draco me regarde bizarrement … Je le sens mais je ne le regarde pas, je fixe mon assiette encore pleine.

Leurs deux regards me transpercent, je n'aime pas ça … Vraiment pas.

Je ne comprend rien …

_ - M. Potter ?_

Je relève vivement la tête vers la voix.

_- Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous n'avez pas l'air …_

_- Non ça va … Je n'ai pas vraiment faim._ Dis-je mal à l'aise.

Draco me regarde, inquiet

_- Ça va ?_ Mime t-il de ses lèvres

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête

Ils continuent de manger sans parler.

Ça me perturbe, chez nous, les repas étaient bruyant et très joyeux.

Ici, c'est comme mort...

Maintenant j'ai froid, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est déconnecté tellement le silence est lourd. Je déteste le silence, ça me stresse …

C'est comme si plus rien n'existe, je sens à peine mon corps qui me porte, un cerveau seul, flottant dans un rien total …

Une anesthésie générale …

Je pense qu'un long moment est passé lorsque je reviens, mon assiette n'est plus là, mais une part de gâteau est apparue.

J'essaye d'écouter ce qu'ils disent, oui maintenant ils parlent, mais je ne capte que des grésillements comme une chaine cryptée …

L'homme de l'entrée rentre dans la salle:

_ - est ici, il vient chercher éodore et M. Blaise  
_

_- On arrive. Merci pour le repas ._ Dit Blaise en se levant.

Théo le suit vers la porte et lance un « _Merci, bonne fin de soirée, à demain Dray, Harry_ ».

**POV Lucius :**

Théodore et Blaise partent avec Nott Sr, Harry semble être revenu sur Terre. J'étais bizarrement inquiet, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, c'était comme si son âme était sortie de son corps, et qu'il ne restait, à table avec nous, qu'un corps vide.

Alors je le regardais, pour comprendre, il est si étrange ce garçon, avec ses absences … On sent bien que des tonnes de choses doivent tournées dans sa tête mais qu'il n'arrive pas à tout contrôler.

J'aimerai faire quelque chose pour lui mais je ne suis pas psychologue … je ne peux pas faire grand chose, et puis … je ne sais même pas si j'en ai le droit, techniquement parlant.

Il a l'air un peu mieux, il réagit en tout cas lorsque Cissa lui parle. Son « non ça va, je n'ai pas vraiment faim » n'est pas convainquant … mais on ne dit rien, respectant son choix de se taire.

A la fin du repas, Lui et Draco sortent dans le jardin pendant que Severus, Cissa et moi nous installons au salon avec du thé. Ma femme nous raconte ses vacances qui, apparemment, étais géniales mais je n'écoute que distraitement.

C'était pareil pendant le repas, je n'avais même pas l'impression qu'elle était là, seul Harry occupait mes pensées … C'est mal, je dois pouvoir me contrôler, d'habitude que reste obnubilé par sa beauté, elle est si belle, et là, je ne la vois même pas …

Ce garçon a un effet si bizarre sur moi, et il ne le sait même pas. Voilà pourquoi c'est à moi, l'adulte de contrôler la situation.

Je me rend compte que je n'écoute plus du tout, heureusement que Severus lui fait là conversation ! Il me sauve mais elle m'en voudra … Je le sais. On verra ça plus tard.

_- Tu as manqué à Draco tu sais … il se demandait quand tu allais rentrer, et moi aussi …_ Dis-je tentant de me rattraper.

_- Vous m'avez manqué aussi ! Draco n'a pas l'air mal pourtant._

_- Non, il va mieux quand il est avec se jeune Potter …_

_- Qui est lamentable en sport. _Intervint Severus.

_- Ah ? Et comment sont-ils en cours tous les deux ?_

_- Proche … Un peu trop je trouve d'ailleurs … C'est vrai, ils se connaissent à peine._

_- Ah … Il faudra lui en parler … _

_- Je l'ai déjà fait Lucius, ne te souviens-tu pas de nous avoir entendu hausser le ton deux ou trois jours après son arrivée ?_

_- Quand j'ai été te chercher ce livre ? Oui j'ai remarqué qu'il semblait énervé à mon retour._

_- Oui …_

_- Oh ! Je peux lui parler maintenant ?_ Demande ma femme soudain inquiète pour son unique fils.

_- Oui, je vais le chercher, il doit être dehors_. Proposais-je

_- Et ce jeune garçon ? Il ne va pas rester tout seul ?_

_- Je vais rester avec lui, je t'envoie Draco._

Sur ce, je me lève et sors du manoir. Le soir est frais, un légère brise s'est levée. Ils sont assis près des massifs de rose de Narcissa, effectivement proches.

J'annonce ma présence par un toussotement léger et distingué pour ne pas entendre leur conversation.

_- Draco, ta mère voudrait te parler à l'intérieur._

_- Mais Harry ?_

_- Je reste là, ne la fait pas attendre._

Il fronce les sourcils dans une expression purement Malfoyenne mais il se lève tout de même et pars vers le manoir.

Harry regarde le sol, ou les fleurs presque invisibles dans la nuit tombante. Il ne bouge pas, je m'assoie à côté de lui, pas trop près pour lui laisser de l'espace, de l'air. Il semble à nouveau comme déconnecté.

_- Vous n'aviez pas l'air bien pendant le repas …_

Je me rend compte que je l'ai vouvoyé, encore, mais il ne le relève pas, c'est une habitude pour moi.

_- J'avais besoin d'air je pense …_

_- Vous voulez que je partes ?_

_- Non. J'aime avoir de l'air mais je n'aime pas rester seul …_

Sa voix est basse, ses yeux dans le vide, une certaine douleur transpire de ses paroles.

_- Si vous voulez rester ici, pour dormir, au moins ce soir, vous pouvez._

_- Je n'aime pas déranger …_

_- Vous n'aimez pas grand chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Harry … s'il vous plait. Et … si, j'aime beaucoup de chose …_

_- Comme quoi ?_

Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi je lui demande, ça m'intéresse pour une raison encore inconnue. Comme si ma voix, mon cerveau, agissaient sans prendre compte de ce que me dit ma raison, c'est à dire, m'éloigner et ne pas chercher à le connaître, à le comprendre, ce n'est pas mon rôle.

_- Comme … Le chocolat, les céréales, pas le lait, les fruits, pas les légumes, les sciences, pas le sport, la musique, pas la danse, la photographie, pas la peinture, les félins, pas les reptiles._

_- Les reptiles ?_

_- Serpents …_

_- J'adore les serpents._

_- Je sais …_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Draco a dit que votre famille aime le vert et les serpents._

_- Oui, c'est vrai … ça fait quand même beaucoup de chose avec un « pas » devant._

_- Hum, oui …_

_- Restez ici … vous n'allez pas rester seul chez vous …_

_- Ce n'est même pas chez moi … Enfin, pas vraiment._

_- ???_

_- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être à ma place, nul part ici …_

_- C'était mieux en Irlande ?_

_- Oui, avant, mais plus maintenant …_

_- Draco serait heureux que vous restiez, il vous apprécie vraiment, je le vois._

_- Moi aussi je l'aime bien, mais je préfère rentrer chez moi …_

Il l'aime ?! Ah non, il l'aime BIEN. Pourquoi ais-je paniqué ? Il va commencé à m'énerver ce gamin à me faire réagir exagérément ! Heureusement, il ne me regarde pas, il semble pensif.

_- Bien, comme vous voulez._

_- Merci._

_- Pour ?_

_- Pour la proposition et pour accepter mon refus._

_- Pourquoi vous obligerais-je à rester si vous ne le voulez pas … ?_

_- Je ne sais pas..._

_- Lucius ?_

Je me retourne, c'est Severus, il est juste derrière, lui aussi il m'énerve, il est bien trop discret, je vais finir par avoir une crise cardiaque …

_- Oui Severus ?_

_- Leur discussion devient privée … Je m'en vais._

_- A demain ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, ne préférerais-tu pas rester avec Cissa maintenant qu'elle est rentrée ?_

_- Si tu es seul, viens. Elle t'adore …_

_- Oui … mais elle t'aime, elle voudrait probablement rester avec toi seul. Demande lui et appelle moi._

_- D'accord. Bonne soirée Severus._

_- A toi aussi Lucius. Au revoir M. Potter._

_- Au revoir professeur …_

_- Oh, Severus, attends !_ Je lance.

Il a cette sombre lueur dans les yeux, celle que je connais si bien … Je m'approche de lui, un peut à l'écart pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

_- Ça va ?_

_- Oui, tout à fait._

Il baisse légèrement les yeux, et lorsqu'il les relève vers moi, la lueur à disparue. Il est si doué pour masqué ça. Il a du penser qu'avec si peu de lumière je ne le verrai pas.

_- Et là,_ je désigne son cœur, _ça va ?_

_- Oui …_

_- Tu me le dirai si ça n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui. Bien entendu Luc'_

_- D'accord … Sev'._

Ces surnoms … ça faisait tellement longtemps … avant que je n'épouse Narcissa … Bref, je m'égare. Il me sourit et tourne les talons.

Quand je me retourne, Harry est debout et il regarde par terre -pour changer- il a les sourcils un peu froncés.

_- Ça ne va pas ?_

_- Oh si, mais il se fait tard, je vais rentrer … Vous voulez surement rejoindre votre femme, pas faire la nounou avec moi …_

Ouille, ça fait mal ça … pourtant il a raison, il n'est qu'un enfant. Un enfant. Mais sa voix n'est pas celle d'un enfant, sa voix est brisée, douloureuse. Ça me fait mal de l'entendre parler …

_- Je vous ramène en voiture._

_- Oh non, ne vous dérangez pas, ce n'est pas si loin …_

_- Il fait nuit et vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. Je vous ramène._

_- Je ne suis sous la responsabilité de personne, plus maintenant..._

Sa voix se brise de nouveau.

_- Si, vous êtes sous la mienne … Je me sens responsable_

_- Vous ne l'êtes pas. Personne ne l'est … sauf moi …_

_- Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant et je suis adulte, vous êtes seul et c'est normal que je me sente responsable de vous._

_- Vous ne devez pas … Vous ne me devez rien …_

Je choisis de ne pas relever, ni ça, ni le « sauf moi ». Lui même n'a pas commenté le « vous n'êtes qu'un enfant » qui lui a portant fait relever la tête vivement, cette douleur dans les yeux revenue en flèche. Je m'en occuperai plus tard, il est fatigué … trop fatigué pour un gosse de 16 ans …

_- Allons y._

Il me suit jusqu'au manoir. Je ferme la porte plus fort que nécessaire pour indiquer notre présence, ma femme qui parlait avec Draco, se tait et regarde vers la porte que j'ouvre.

_- Darling, je raccompagne chez lui, il est tard._

_- Tu ne veux pas rester 'Ry ?_ Demande Draco avec espoir

_- Non merci. On se voit demain ?_

_- Oui ! Au bourg._

Ils se sourient.

_- D'accord Honey. A tout à l'heure._

Elle me sourit tendrement, de même pour moi.

-_-_-_-_-

J'ouvre la porte passagère, il grimpe, je referme. Reflex de Gentleman.

Le trajet se fait silencieusement, il regarde la route de campagne défilé rapidement, on peut dire que j'ai accélérateur facile … j'aime quand la voiture file à toute vitesse sur les routes désertes.

Je respecte son silence jusqu'au moment où je ne sais plus où je dois aller.

_- Et maintenant, c'est par où ?_

_- Euh … par là je crois …_

_- Vous croyez ?_

_- Oui, je ne sais pas en venant de ce côté et il fait nuit, je ne reconnais pas grand chose …_

_- Hum …_

Après avoir tourner une bonne dizaine de minutes, je trouve enfin sa maison. Elle a l'air douillette …

Il me remercie et sort de la voiture. J'attends qu'il soit rentré et qu'il ait fermé la porte pour repartir. Je ne lui ai pas serrer la main cette fois, et il n'a pas essayé non plus …

Le retour se fait bien plus rapidement, forcément, je sais où je vais.

A peine ais-je ouvert la porte que Cissa me fonce dessus comme une bombe.

_- Draco est couché Honey …_ sa voix ne laisse place à aucun doute.

_- Hum … je vois. Tu m'as manqué Darling_

_- Toi aussi, tellement … !_

Elle m'embrasse doucement, je la retourne pour la mettre dos au mur.

Je ne peux -ne veux- empêcher ses mains de glisser de mes côtes à mes hanches, le long de mon dos avant de se placer sur mes fesses.

Alors que le baiser devient passionné, je place mes mains de chaque côtés de sa tête, contre le mur.

De ses mains, elle colle mon bassin au sien, mon érection naissante touche son bas ventre, je m'enflamme.

Je mets ses bras autour de mon cou, et je la place sur mes hanches, ses jambes autour de moi pour la porter.

Le temps que je monte les marches, elle ondule sensuellement contre moi.

N'en pouvant plus, après 2 semaines d'abstinence et arrivés dans la chambre je la jette presque sur le lit, me plaçant au dessus d'elle.

Je lui retire ses vêtements, morceaux de tissus n'ayant pour rôle que de m'empêcher d'assouvir mes besoins vitaux.

Une fois sa belle peau fine et blanche découverte, je la dévore de petits coups de dents, la marquant de fines marques rouges. Mes doigts suivent les courbes de son corps, sa poitrine ronde et ferme, son ventre plat, ses hanches fines, le long de ses cuisses.

Elle laisse ses mains vagabonder sur mon dos, me retirant ma chemise, puis elle repose ses mains sur mes fesses, appuyant dessus, faisant me frotter contre elle.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou, suivant ses clavicules, ses seins, donnant des coup de langue sur ses mamelons, les aspirant, la faisant gémir et se cambrer sous mon corps.

Je laisse ma langue goûter la peau délicate de son ventre alors que ma main gauche tiens la sienne près de sa tête et que ma main droite, caresse doucement son intimité humide.

Sous ses réclamations je la pénètre d'un doigt, puis d'un 2eme, suivit d'un 3eme alors qu'elle réclame toujours à force de gémissements et de halètements de bien être. Je titille ensuite son clitoris, lentement, du bout de ma langue, elle cri de plaisir, sous les mouvements circulaire de ma langue, en osmose parfaite avec les mouvements de mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle.

J'attends le moment fatidique, celui où, une seconde plus tard, elle s'envolerait, mais où je m'arrête, sadiquement. Son grognement sexy meurt entre mes lèvres.

Alors que je continue à l'embrasser avidement, elle m'enlève ma ceinture, mon pantalon, mon caleçon, vêtements qui décidément, ne sont là que pour nous ennuyer.

Elle me prend en main, et me masturbe, lentement, sur toute la longueur de mon membre érigé, gonflé, douloureusement gonflé. Mon souffle rauque caresse la peau de son cou, alors que je garde mon visage près du sien.

Alors que le sang palpite de plus en plus en moi, ne pouvant plus attendre, je la pénètre, rapidement, non sans douceur tout de même. Je place ses jambes sur mes épaules pour pouvoir être plus libre de mes mouvements.

Ses mains tiennent les draps, plus fortement à mesure que mes coups deviennent plus violents, plus rapides. Lorsqu'elle jouit, elle se contracte autour de moi, je la rejoins longuement, à grand jets au plus profond d'elle.

Nos souffles repris, nos besoins enfin assouvis, je me retire d'elle, m'allonge à ses côtés et la rapproche de moi, ne voulant pas me priver de sa chaleur bienfaitrice. Sa tête sur mon torse, à l'endroit où mon cœur palpite, sa main sur mon ventre, la mienne au creux de son dos, je m'endors le nez dans ses cheveux, bercé par sa respiration et son parfum purement féminin.

_To be continued_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Voilà un gros chapitre ! Un gros parce que je ne sais pas si je posterai ce week end ou en début de semaine ..._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ... surtout le lemon, bien que ça soit un hétéro ... c'est le premier que je fais alors j'aimerai avoir votre avis !_

_Et oui, je suis une méchante auteur, Harry et Lucius ne sont toujours pas ensemble, pas plus que Draco et Severus ... Eh oui eh oui ... Je suis désolée, mais je suis sûr que si c'était trop rapide, ça ne vous plairait pas, ça serait trop facile ... !_

_Merci à tout les reviewers ! ça me fait beaucoup de bien d'avoir vos avis !!_

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_Low !_


	6. Reception

**UA : Sans âge et sans limites.**

**Couples : HP/LM et DM/SS**

**Rating :M**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi **©.

**Chapitre 5 : Reception  
**

**POV Lucius.**

Je me réveille avec difficultés, un poids sur la poitrine. Ce poids, c'est Cissa qui s'est endormie comme une masse sur moi. Elle fait cella tout le temps.

Elle aime avoir son tête sur mon cœur, et ma main dans le creux de son dos. J'ai toujours le nez dans ses cheveux, j'aime tellement son odeur …

Je me glisse d'en dessous d'elle, la reposant doucement sur le matelas. Je remonte le draps sur son corps dénudé et je m'habille rapidement.

Dans les couloirs, je croise Draco qui étonnamment est déjà levé.

_- Bonjour Draco_

_- Bonjour Père. _Répond t-il avec un sourire

_- Tu viens manger ?_

_- Oui, je vais me laver avant._

_- D'accord._

Je descends dans la salle, où la table est déjà dressée, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Mon journal est posé à côté de mon assiette. La serveuse arrive avec une théière, elle verse l'eau fumante dans ma tasse où flotte mon sachet de thé « English breakfirst Tea » mon préféré.

Les nouvelles ne son pas vraiment intéressantes ce matin … Déflation à la bourse, quelques décès, une naissance, des ragots people … Vraiment rien …

Ça me fait penser à la soirée de vendredi. C'est à notre tour d'accueillir … Chaque mois, une des plus puissantes famille d'ici organise une petite soirée mondaine. Et ce mois-ci, c'est nous.

J'aime bien ces petites soirées, ça permet de se tenir au courant de la vie des autres, bien qu'elles ne m'intéressent pas, simplement, je vois plus que ma vie est mieux que la leur … C'est bon pour le moral ! Par contre, Cissa s'ennuie à mourir … Elle n'aime pas ces femmes. Je la comprends, je ne les aimes pas non plus, elles n'ont aucun intérêt … Aucun.

Draco aussi s'ennuie, normalement, il n'est pas présent. Seuls les enfants des hôtes sont présents, il y aurait trop d'enfants s'ils venaient tous. Or, ils finissent pas être gênants, enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disent … Les autres parents. Je trouve que je leur ressemble de moins en moins. Un temps, j'aurai été enthousiasmé de cette soirée, maintenant, je pense que ça va juste ma gâcher mon vendredi soir.

La différence entre Draco et Cissa, Draco j'ai une solution pour qu'il passe une meilleurs soirée. Ne reste plus qu'à voir s'il est d'accord. D'ailleurs, le voilà qui entre, les cheveux encore dégoulinant sur ses épaules, rendant sa chemise un peu transparente. Avant, je lui aurait dit que ce n'était pas correct de se présenter de la sorte au petit déjeuner … mais maintenant, je trouve ça plus naturel … Avant, avant, mais avant quoi ? Réellement, je ne sais pas …

_- Bien dormi Draco ?_

_- Oui, très bien. Et vous ? _

_- De même. _

_- Vous êtes rentré tard hier, non ? Je ne vous ai pas du tout entendu …_

_- Hum, un peu. On a eu du mal à trouver la route … _

_- Ah …_

_- Oui, dans la nuit, et devant de cette direction, il ne reconnaissait pas la route … on a tourné pendant près d'une demie heure !_

_- Oh … Au moins, maintenant vous savez …_

_- Oui, ça sera plus simple la prochaine fois._

_- La prochaine fois … oui …_

_- A propos, tu es au courant de la soirée de vendredi ?_

_- C'est ici ?_

_- Oui._

_- Oh …_

Il grimace un peu en mangeant un morceau de pancake. Il n'aime pas du tout ces soirées.

_- Et j'avais pensé … si tu préfère, tu peux convier M. Potter._

_- Vraiment ? Mais … il n'y a que les enfants des hôtes qui peuvent venir …_

_- Normalement oui, mais je sais que tu t'y ennuies alors, pourquoi pas essayer de l'intégrer un peu._

_- Ça serait super oui ! Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera très à l'aise … _

_- Tu l'aidera …_

_- Évidemment ! Merci Père !_

_- Il n'y a pas de quoi._

Je replonge le nez dans mon journal, l'agrémentant de temps en temps d'une gorgée de thé. Cissa nous rejoint bientôt, vêtue d'une robe légère et longue, de celle qu'elle porte en été.

Alors que la routine nous rattrape rapidement, quelques nouveautés viennent la modifier légèrement. Severus continue de venir, non pas tous les soirs, mais tous les 2 ou 3 soirs. Je n'aime pas le savoir seul chez lui, je le préfère ici, avec nous. Et Draco invite tous les jours Harry. Il accepte de plus en plus facilement de venir alors qu'avant, il ne voulait pas « déranger ».

Draco l'a même convaincu de venir ce soir, à la soirée. Il a eu du mal, mais lui disant qu'il serait tout seul, Harry a finalement accepter.

J'ai hâte de voir comment il va être ce soir. Ils sont entrés tout à l'heure avec des paquets dans les mains, et ça a attisé ma curiosité … Ils sont vite montés à l'étage. Je n'ai même pas pu le saluer … Je dois avouer que ces derniers temps, le saluer me semble bien trop important, bien plus que ça ne devrait normalement l'être. Ce n'est pas correct, je le sais … mais de plus en plus, je me surprends moi même à le regarder pendant le repas.

Pas le regarder comme je regarde Draco, mais plutôt, comme je regardais Severus, avant … Quand nous étions jeunes et libres … Et gays … Justement, tout ces souvenirs sont revenus bloquer ma gorge, quand j'ai vu dans ses yeux, la douleur sentimentale que je connaissais à cette époque. Il s'était pourtant endurcis depuis … et je n'avais pas revu cette lueur, jusqu'au l'autre soir, où il s'est laisser aller.

Mais pour en revenir à Harry, ce n'est pas du tout correct, mon attitude, ce que je fais, dis, pense … je ne devrais pas. Pourtant, c'est comme si mon corps, ma tête agissaient sans demander l'avis de ma conscience … Le pire, c'est que je ne suis pas discret … Je sais qu'il l'a remarqué et ça le met mal à l'aise, cependant je ne peux pas m'en empêcher …

Draco a vu aussi qu'avec Harry, je n'agis pas comme j'agis avec Blaise ou Théodore, mais il ne dit rien, je ne pense pas qu'il sache ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. D'ailleurs, personne ne le peut … Même Severus, qui d'habitude me parle de tout, ne m'en a pas parler. Je sais qu'il sait qu'il y a quelque chose, mais soit il a peur de m'en parler, soit il ne veut pas, pour une quelconque raison.

Même Cissa ne dit rien. Elle n'est pas idiote, et puis, depuis qu'elle est rentrée, ce n'est pas pareil, la 1ere soirée, ne s'est pas reproduite, j'ai du mal avec elle en ce moment … Ça me fait mal, de ne plus la voir pareil, j'aimerai ressentir encore cette brûlure en moi, dans le creux de mes reins, celle qui montre qu'elle m'attire, physiquement parlant.

Elle est vraiment splendide, je le sais. J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, elle est fantastique, vraiment gentille, attentionnée, et d'une pure beauté. C'est pour ça que j'ai mal d'avoir l'impression qu'elle compte moins pour moi. J'ai l'impression de la gâcher …

Et c'est exactement ce que je ne veux pas. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis comme hypnotisé par lui … Hypnotisé par un garçon … ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis … Severus ... ça fait longtemps.

Le temps passe vite quand je me pers dans mes pensées, c'est bientôt l'heure de recevoir. C'est Cissa qui m'a ramené sur terre. Je monte me changer, enfiler un costume cravate noir à rayures grises très fines. La cravate est simple et sombre. Rien de tape à l'œil.

Cissa est habillée magnifiquement, d'une jolie robe simple de couleur claire qui la met parfaitement en valeur. Son corps parfait.

Draco descend habillé d'un pantalon de toile noir, d'une chemise de soie blanche avec un petit pull noir laissé ouvert. Harry le suit de près. Un pantalon noir en jean léger, un peu pantalon de ville, une chemise verte pâle faisant ressortir ses yeux émeraudes. Les manches relevées au niveau du coude, le bouton d'en haut ouvert et le col relevé à l'arrière, mais plié devant.

Il a les cheveux un peu plus ordonnés que d'habitude, mais toujours relevés, contrairement à Draco qui les a aplatis sur le dessus du crâne, un peu comme moi. Il a une sacrée tonne de cire sur la tête pour faire tenir sa masse de cheveux. Harry, lui, ne met ni gel, ni cire, cheveux libres tout le temps.

Il nous sourit sincèrement, l'air fier, la tête haute, le dos droit. Tentant de faire bonne impression dans ce milieu qui lui est encore inconnu. Il semble à l'aise pour l'instant, mais je pense qu'il va se refroidir lorsque les invités arriveront.

Je l'admire un peu, faire des efforts pour s'adapter à ce genre de milieu, il est courageux au fond. Quoique, ça se comprend, il est tout seul, ses amis sont de ce milieu, il a forcément envie de s'intégrer. Enfin, je crois. Je pense que j'agirai pareil si c'était dans sa situation.

Ça sonne à la porte, les premiers invités arrivent. Ce sont toujours les mêmes qui arrivent en premier, c'est très souvent dans le même ordre. Satanées habitudes. Cissa s'amuse à annoncer avant leur arrivée, ceux qui seront les prochains. Ça l'amuse car elle a toujours raison. Au début, ça m'amusait aussi, on riait car il s'avérait toujours être ceux que l'on avait dit.

Mais maintenant, de moins en moins de choses m'amusent. Je souris en regardant la réaction d'Harry face aux autres. Il fait tout coincé, essayant de sourire, se prenant un regard dédaigneux en retour, tentant la même chose avec les suivants, ne recevant que la même réaction. Il fait des grimaces vraiment hilarantes lorsqu'ils se détournent de lui, faisant rire discrètement Draco. Draco arrive très vite a se re-concentrer pour faire bonne impression. Je les salue rapidement, d'un signe de tête respectueux, Cissa offre des sourires parfaitement faux a qui le veut, participant aux discutions sans intérêt qu'elle n'aime pas.

Je commente aussi les discutions politico-économiques des hommes, feintant l'enthousiasme.

Draco et Harry sont dans un coin, répondant poliment à ceux qui daignent leur adresser la parole, ou dans le cas contraire, ils parlent et rient. J'aimerais être avec eux, ça doit être mille fois plus intéressant …

**POV Harry**

{Flash-back}

_- Harry ! Viens on va faire du shopping !_

_- Hein ? Du shopping ?_

_- Ben oui ! Pour ce soir ! Tu compte t'habiller comment ?_

_- Euh … J'y ai pas réfléchi encore …_

_- Heureusement que j'y pense moi ! Viens on va t'acheter des fringues !_

_- J'ai pas trop de sous moi …_

_- Qui te parle d'argent ? C'est nous qui payons_

_- Nous ?_

_- Bah mon père surtout, mais j'ai une carte, alors on peut s'en servir._

_- Je ne suis pas sûr que …_

_- Mais t'en fais pas ! C'est mon père qui m'en a parlé, c'est lui qui m'a dit d'aller faire du shopping avec toi._

_- Oh …_

_- Mais oui, allez, te prend pas la tête 'Ry, on y va._

_- Mais …_

_- Pas de discutions, on y va !_ Conclu t-il en attrapant mon bras et m'entrainant dans un car, direction Londres.

Les heures défilent, les magasins hors de prix aussi, que des magasins où je ne me sens absolument pas à ma place. Des vendeuses fines comme des cure-dents, des vendeurs aux grosses lunettes mais à travers lesquelles je vois cette petite lueur de mépris qu'ils me réservent, à moi, petit mec un peu débraillé, les épaules basses. Celui qui fait tâche dans cet univers.

Je me demande vraiment ce que je fais ici … Il faut bien que je sois un minimum présentable ce soir, c'est vrai, mais … Ce n'est pas du tout mon élément, et même avec les plus gros efforts du monde je ne ferais jamais parti de leur monde. Celui de Draco, de Blaise et de Théo, ils sont tous nés la dedans, c'est totalement naturel pour eux.

Je vois leur changement d'attitude quand ils sont entre eux, quand ils sont avec moi et quand ils sont avec leur famille. Ça passe du tout au tout, c'est vraiment perturbant, mais impressionnant au fond.

_- On va faire encore beaucoup de magasins ?_

_- Ben, ça dépend de quand on trouvera quelque chose de bien._

_- Je ne vois pas la différence entre tous les magasins qu'on a fait …_

_- La différence ? Y'en a des tonnes de différence, ils sont pas du tout pareil !_

_- Ah ben désolé alors … je vois pas du tout …_

_- T'en fais pas, je t'apprendrai !_

Il me sourit et m'entraine dans un autre magasin. Celui là est vraiment différent ! Il est dans le noir presque complet, de la musique forme un fond sonore entrainant, et une odeur de parfum flotte dans l'air.

Des beaux garçons sont en bermuda et torse nu pour nous accueillir à l'entrée et nous conseiller à l'intérieur. Ils sont postés au niveau des escaliers, accompagnés de très jolies filles bien faites, bien habillée. Ils ont des sourires magnifiques, ils sont vraiment très sympathiques ! Une très bonne ambiance. J'aime beaucoup ce magasin.

On erre dans les étages, trois en tout. Entre les mannequins, les piles de vêtements, la foule constante, on fouille un peu. Je suis beaucoup plus motivé !

On commence par les chemises, il y en a de toutes les couleurs, toutes les tailles, différentes structures, des droites, des plus cintrée. J'en trouve des vraiment belles et Draco fonce sur moi avec une belle chemise verte pâle, manches longues repliées jusqu'au coude. Je vois la petite icône, un espèce de cerf en un peu plus gros.

_- Un caribou Harry ! Un caribou !_ M'a rectifié Draco avec un air désabusé.

Je souris pour unique réponse et il m'entraine au rayon jean. Il y a des jeans simples, noir, apparence pantalon de ville. Et j'en un. Je trouve aussi des vestes de couleur vive, je flash sur une bleu turquoise à écriture jaune, noté ABERCROMBIE sur la poitrine.

Draco me regarde avec un sourire énorme, voyant que je suis intéressé tout d'un coup.

_- Tu vois que je vais te faire aimer le shopping._ Me lance t-il alors qu'on passe à la caisse. Le prix est exorbitant mais Draco tend sa carte de crédit avec un sourire au vendeur qui le lui rend.

Le sac est vraiment très beau ! Un bel homme torse nu, dans une forêt, univers de rêve avec un homme de rêve. Un vrai plaisir pour les yeux.

A la sortie du magasin, il y a un magnifique gars qui prend des photos gratuites avec les clientes. Je le regarde, Draco me pousse vers lui. Il me sourit et me fait signe d'approcher. Il met sa main sur ma hanche et sourit magnifiquement, je fais de même, un peu émoustillé.

La fille qui prend les photos me tend la mienne, elle apparaît petit à petit, je suis plutôt petit à côté de lui, mais on peut dire qu'on est beaux. Enfin je crois. Et vu le regard appréciateur de Draco, ça doit être le cas !

_- Tu va être magnifique avec tout ça !_

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Mais oui !_ Rit-il en attrapant mon bras sous le sien

_- On rentre ?_

_- Oui !_

30 minutes plus tard, on descend du car et on rejoint le manoir. Draco m'entraine à l'étage et j'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir son père dans le salon qui nous regarde passer.

J'apprends à mes dépens qu'il faut prendre une sacrée marge de temps lorsque l'on s'habille avec Draco. Il ne s'arrête JAMAIS ! Lui et la mode … ça fait peur !

Il a remit 5fois en place mon col de chemise … Il a met bouger d'un demi centimètre ma ceinture parce qu'elle était pas centrée ! Je me demande combien de temps il met le matin pour s'habiller …

Lorsque l'on rejoint le salon, M. Malfoy et sa femme sont revenus, changés, prêts à accueillir.

Lucius a un costume vraiment classe qui le met beaucoup en valeur. C'est la première fois que je devine sous ses vêtements son torse fin mais musclé, c'est un peu gênant, surtout qu'il me fixe depuis que nous sommes descendus.

J'esquisse un sourire timide et la sonnette retentit, emplissant le hall d'entrée.

Le fameux Jim va ouvrir et un jeune couple entre. La femme lui jète son manteau à fourrure dans les bras, et l'homme lui tend simplement son chapeau.

Draco les salut avec un sourire parfaitement faux mais respectueux, accompagné d'un mouvement de la tête. J'essaye de l'imiter un peu gauchement. Ils rejoignent le salon en me lançant un regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'ils pensent de moi … Draco me sourit.

_- T'en fais pas, tu va t'y habituer. Ils ne m'aiment pas non plus …_

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Ouais, disons que dans ce milieu, dès que tu as ta majorité c'est comme un déclic, bam, tu aimes plus les gosses. Et même s'ils sont jeunes, ils sont majeurs alors ils n'aiment plus les gosses, donc, nous._

_- Oh …_

Dans les couples suivants, quelques femmes sourient gentiment alors que les maris nous passent devant sans nous voir. Le décor, ni plus ni moins …

J'ai faim maintenant et ils sont tous arrivés d'après Draco, alors on rejoint le grand Salon.

Ils sont répartis en petites grappes humaines, aucune mixité. Les hommes parlent politique, économie, les femmes … parlent chiffons.

Nous on est assis dans un coin. Il me présente de loin les grandes têtes du coin, ceux à connaître vraiment, ainsi que le père de Théo et la mère de Blaise avec son nouveau compagnon.

_- Eux ils sont gentils, ils m'aiment bien mais ils ne le montreraient pas ici, trop de gens. Mais tu verras, quand on ira chez eux avec les gars, comme ils sont gentils._

_- La mère de Blaise, elle est vraiment belle …_

_- Oui. Blaise lui ressemble beaucoup je trouve_

_- Comme toi avec ta mère_

_- Pas vraiment, j'ai plus le visage de mon père_

_- Ce n'est pas un défaut …_

Il relève la tête de ses chaussures pour me regarder, étonné, puis la détourne de nouveau, vers les invités cette fois.

Quelqu'un vient vers nous, c'est Lucius, il marche de son pas léger mais sûr, presque félin.

_- Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ?_

_- Non Monsieur … _Je répond

_- Nous allons passer à table, ça vous occupera. Draco tu vas à côté de ta mère, Harry à côté de moi._

_- Euh …_

_- Draco ? Tu préfère que vous soyez à l'autre bout de la table ? Avec eux ?_

_- Hum, non. On reste avec vous …_

_- Bien._

On s'assoit donc à table. Beaucoup plus grande que d'habitude. Alternance d'homme et de femme, par couples. Seuls Lucius et moi sommes deux hommes côte à côte.

_- Il y a encore eu des dégradations près de chez nous. Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour les arrêter ! _Lance un homme plutôt gros, brun et avec une grosse moustache.

_- Il faudra d'abord savoir qui sont les coupables._

_- Ce sont ces étrangers ! Ces racailles qui viennent en Angleterre en pensant qu'ils peuvent faire la loi !_

_- Tous les étrangers ne sont pas à blâmés John._ Intervint Lucius

_- Si, Ils sont tous de la même race. Une race pourrie et malhonnête._

_- C'est un peu excessif, vous ne trouvez pas ?_ Coupe une femme, la mère de Blaise.

_- Pas du tout ! Nous devons les empêcher de s'imposer. Si non, ils nous auront ! Ils sont déjà plus nombreux et plus vicieux que nous._

_- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça !_

_- Lucius, pourquoi défens-tu cet imposteur ? Ils commencent même à s'immiscer dans nos maisons ! Ça ne va plus du tout !_

Déjà depuis le début de la conversation, je me sentais mal, mais là, ça m'est directement destiné. Je serre les points sous la table, mordant ma lèvre inférieur.

Je n'aurai pas du accepter de venir … ça ne pouvait pas bien se passer, je ne suis pas à ma place ici …

J'ai les jambes qui tremblent toutes seules, tiraillé entre l'envie de partir en courant et celle de lui hurler dessus avec ses satanés préjugés.

Une main se pose sur mon genou, bloquant ma jambe. Lucius. Je le regarde, il me lance un regard qui doit avoir pour but de me calmer. Il change habillement de sujet tout en bougeant son pouce lentement. Ça fait comme un massage, et peu à peu, je me détend.

Je mange silencieusement, jetant des regards à Draco, presque aussi mal à l'aise de moi. Pourtant ce n'est pas lui qui était visé, et puis, lui, il connait tous ces gens …

Malheureusement, Lucius est droitier et il avait besoin de sa main pour manger, alors il a délaissé mon genou. J'essaye de rester calme par moi même, j'y arrive, dans une certaine mesure, vu que le fameux John me lance des regards meurtriers dès que je relève la tête. Alors je la garde basse.

À la fin du repas, ils sont tous debout, en train de boire du thé et ils continuent de parler. Draco et moi nous sommes assis dans les fauteuils du salon.

_- Tu sais Harry, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il a dit …_

_- C'est rien …_

_- Si c'est quelque chose, mais comme tu as pu le voir, il est le seul à s'emporter autant. Il devient vieux et fou … C'est de pire en pire._

_- J'ai vu ça …_

_- Mais t'en fais pas, il ne te fera rien. Si mon père lui a tenu tête, ça veut dire qu'il te défendra et qu'il te protégera si besoin. T'as pas de soucis à te faire._

_- D'accord, merci …_

Je me sens quand même toujours mal à l'aise. Je sais que je n'ai rien à faire ici, et pourtant, j'y suis. Pourquoi ? Parce que Lucius à Draco que je viennes pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. Résultat, c'est moi qui me sens seul …

Peu à peu, le brouhaha des voix diminue jusqu'à entendre les derniers « au revoir, à bientôt, c'était un plaisir. » de Narcissa dans l'entrée.

Je me lève.

_- Je pense que je vais y aller aussi … Merci de m'avoir invité …_

_- Harry il est tard tu ne vas pas rentré tout seul ?_ Me demande Draco

_- Euh …_

Je regarde Lucius, attendant qu'il propose de me ramener. Mais la proposition qu'il fait n'est pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais.

_- Tu pourrais rester dormir ici. Demain il n'y a pas école._

_- Euh, je ne sais pas …_

_- Mais oui Harry, reste. Tu va t'ennuyer ce week end sinon. Reste ici pour le week end. _

_- Oui, tu peux rester ici. Tu es le bienvenue tu le sais._

_- Euh, oui mais … euh …_

_- Allez, pas de discussion, il est trop tard pour que tu rentres à pieds, et je refuse de t'amener en voiture. Donc tu n'as pas le choix._

_- Oh euh … D'accord._ Je me résigne.

Draco me sourit franchement.

_- Draco, tu peux aller chercher les draps avec ta mère, Harry et moi allons installer un autre lit dans ta chambre._

Il hoche la tête et part avec sa mère.

Je suis Lucius à l'étage, vers le fond du couloir dans ce qui semble être une chambre d'ami. On enlève le sommier pour transporter la structure du lit jusqu'à la chambre de Draco.

_- Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu ais peur de lui. Ce n'est qu'un vieux fou._

_- Euh, je n'ai pas peur …_

_- Tu le prends mal si je ne te crois pas ?_

_- Non …_

_- Alors je ne te crois pas._

_- Si j'avais dit oui ?_

_- Je ne te croirai pas non plus._

Il rit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aussi un peu.

_- Draco m'a dit que si vous m'avez défendu, ça veut dire que vous me protégerez_

_- C'est vrai._

_- Merci._

_- Pas de quoi. Il a tord et je ne me gênerai pas pour le lui dire. Il prend tout trop à l'extrême. Certes je pense aussi que ce sont des racailles, celle qui sont arrivées d'Écosse récemment qui ont fait ça, il y a une bande qui passe ses journées à trainer dans le coin. Mais moi je ne met pas tout le monde dans le même sac._

_- Je ne suis pas Écossais …_

_- Non, Irlandais. Mais pour lui c'est pareil, les étrangers sont des étrangers._

_- Oui j'ai vu ça …_

La structure est posée près du lit de Draco et on retourne chercher le matelas et le sommier.

_- Non mais vraiment. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il a dit. Il ne faut pas que ça te mette mal à l'aise._

_- Je vais essayer …_

_- Tu étais vraiment mal tout à l'heure. Je m'en excuse pour lui …_

_- Ce n'est pas la peine, il ne le pense pas … Et puis … merci. Pour ce que vous avez fait …_

_- Te défendre ? C'était normal._

_- Non, après, pour me calmer..._

_- Oh … N'en parlons plus._

Il ne veut pas en parler. Certes. Je n'en parle plus. C'est comme si, en en parlant pas, il pense que j'oublierai comme si ça n'avait pas eu lieu. Or je ne vais pas oublier, et je sais qu'il l'a fait. D'un côté je suis content de ne pas en parler, mais d'un autre côté, et c'est bizarre, j'aimerai bien qu'il assume ce qu'il fait envers moi. On dirai que c'est plus fort que lui et qu'il s'en veut après …

On installe le sommier et le matelas par dessus et Draco et Narcissa installent les draps. Les deux adultes nous laissent seuls en nous souhaitant la bonne nuit.

_- Eh Harry, ça te dit qu'on aille à la piscine demain ?_

_- Avec tes parents ?_

_- Ouais pourquoi pas. _

_- Euh ...je n'ai pas de maillot de bain …_

_- Je t'en prêterai un._

_- Et s'il ne me vas pas._

_- T'es pas beaucoup plus gros que moi, il devrait t'aller, et sinon on passera chez toi en prendre un._

_- Euh … d'accord._

_- Cool ! _

Il s'allonge dans son lit en souriant. Il avait enfilé un pyjama en soie mais il le retire avant de se glisser dans ses draps. Moi, sans pyjama, je dors en caleçon. Je déteste dormir avec quelque chose sur moi …

Il éteint la lumière et avant de m'endormir, je me demande comme je vais faire demain. Je ne sais pas nager … Je vais vraiment me mettre la honte … Encore.

_To be continued …_

_Mon dieu, j'ai vraiment honte d'avoir mi si longtemps ! J'ai été vraiment débrodée, mais maintenant que c'est les vacances, je vais pouvoir écrire tous les jours ! Je vais vraiment essayé d'être plus régulières dans mes posts. J'espère que ça vous a plus, ça avance tout doucement ... Je vais essayé de revenir un peu sur Severus et Draco pour la suite, mais j'essaye de bien placer Lucius et Harry d'abord._

_Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre vraiment tardif ... =S_

_X_

_Low !  
_


	7. Swimingpool

**UA : Sans âge et sans limites.**

**Couples : HP/LM et DM/SS**

**Rating :M**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est à moi **©.

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, je m'excuse de nouveau pour avoir mis si longtemps à poster, c'est pourquoi je vous ai fait un très gros chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop vous ennuyez, vous qui vouliez un peu plus d'info sur le couple Sev-Dray, en voilà ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

**Chapitre 6 : la piscine**

**POV Harry :**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille enroulé dans les draps de soie, le nez dans l'oreille, un rayon de sommeil glissant sur la joue pour venir chauffer mon œil. Je m'étire lourdement avec un long grognement.

Draco dort encore, et je le regarde. Je regarde un autre rayon de soleil faire briller la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe sur le visage. Il a les traits totalement détendus, et la lumière rend sa peau encore plus pâle. On dirait un ange. C'est vrai, Draco est angélique. Il l'est aussi lorsqu'il est éveillé, mais quand il dort … Je ne sais pas, il a quelque chose de différent.

Il gémit doucement en s'étirant, frottant ses yeux avec le dos de ses mains. On dirait un tout petit, la beauté en plus. Pas qu'un enfant ne soit pas beau, un enfant c'est mignon, mais Draco, il est vraiment Beau. Je ne réalise pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai ses pensées, mais je ne m'y attarde pas. Draco s'est redressé sur son coude et il me regarde.

_- Alors, tu me regardes dormir depuis combien de temps ?_

_- Euh …_

_- Je te taquine Harry, c'est rien. Allez, on se lève._

Il me fait un grand sourire et se lève, enfilant un pantalon noir léger et une petit chemise de la même couleur. Je me lève aussi, me frotte les yeux et enfile mes vêtements rapidement avant que l'on descende déjeuner.

Draco est sautillant ce matin, il est vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à la piscine et ça se voit. Il a un sourire énorme scotché sur le visage, il est rayonnant. Tout le monde l'a remarqué.

_- Draco, qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux ?_

_- Eh bien, hier soir avec Harry, on a pensé que ça pourrait être bien qu'on aille à la piscine aujourd'hui, tous les quatre._

_- As-tu oublié que Severus doit venir ici aujourd'hui ?_ Le renseigna son Père.

_- On pourrait lui proposer de venir, non ? _Intervint la mère de Draco qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

_- Oui, bon, pourquoi pas_. Conclus Lucius alors que Draco se remettait à sourire.

Juste avant la fin du déjeuné, la sonnette retentit et c'est sans surprise que Severus Snape fit son entrée dans la salle à manger, sous le sourire et le regard on ne peut plus heureux de Draco. Je remarquais qu'il jouait vraiment bien la comédie, personne ne pouvait remarquer ce qu'il se passe entre lui et Draco, enfin, personne sauf ceux qui sont au courant …

Severus accepte sans problème lorsque Lucius lui propose d'aller à la piscine, pas étonnant, il est prof de sport, il doit surement ne pas avoir honte de son corps … Pas comme moi quoi. C'est donc encore plus heureux, oui, finalement c'est possible que Draco m'entraine à l'étage pour qu'on prenne nos affaires. Il me lance un short de bain blanc et gris à rayures et s'en prend un noir et vert. On prend un gel douche, et deux serviettes qu'on met dans un sac.

Draco le met sur son dos et il descend à une vitesse étonnante jusque dans le hall. Il tapote du pied par terre en attendant les adultes.

_- Tu es une vraie pile électrique Draco, tu sais ?_

_- Oui, je sais, mais j'adore la piscine ! En plus il sera là …_ Ajoute t-il un peu plus discrètement pour la fin de la phrase.

Je lui souris, me demandant ce que ça fait de sortir avec quelqu'un en secret comme ça … Avec un homme, plus âgé, et ami de son propre père qui plus est … Pas évident … Mais à le regarder, le jeu en vaut vraiment la chandelle. Il rayonne alors que les 3 adultes nous rejoignent dans le hall.

On prend la voiture de M. Malfoy pour y aller, il conduit et sa femme est à côté de lui, nous reléguant Draco, Severus et moi à l'arrière. Bien évidemment, Draco est au milieu.

Dans les transports, j'ai le sale réflex d'observer absolument tout … En général c'est le paysage car il n'y a rien d'intéressant à l'intérieur de la voiture, mais cette fois, c'est différent. Très différent. Il y a une tonne de chose à voir … Premièrement, je suis placé derrière la mère de Draco, je la vois donc tourner sa tête vers son mari environ toutes les minutes trente.

Pourtant lui, il ne tourne pas la tête vers elle. Je vois seulement ses yeux dans le rétroviseur. Il regarde derrière, non pas la route, mais moi. Nos regards se croisent pendant 1 ou 2 seconde car il ne peut pas quitter la route des yeux plus longtemps mais il le fait environ toutes les 2 ou 3 minutes.

En même temps, il parle avec Severus, assis à l'arrière, ça rend plus discret ses coups d'œil car on pourrait penser que c'est lui qu'il regarde. Et ce que moi je vois, mais que les deux adultes à l'avant ne peuvent voir à cause de l'angle, c'est les jambes de Draco et de Severus qui sont collées. C'est discret, ça paraît anodin vu qu'on est serrés derrière, mais en fait, c'est beaucoup pour eux et ça se sent.

A un moment, j'ai même vu Severus qui s'étirait et qui, en laissant retomber ses bras, a passé sa main sur le genou de Draco, lui tirant un sourire timide et discret, tête basse. Bien sûr, ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, mais c'est assez pour que je le remarque.

On approche de Londres, on va a une piscine juste avant, pour éviter la populace comme le dit Draco. Une sorte d'adrénaline monte en moi, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'ai peur. Peur de me rendre ridicule … peur que ça se passe mal. Pourtant, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer, à par que je me noies, mais les maitres nageurs sont là pour ça … Et puis, ils seront 4 à me « surveiller » …

J'inspire une grosse bouffée d'air frais et je sors de la voiture. On traverse le parking Draco et moi devant, les adultes marchant derrière nous. En ouvrant la porte, l'odeur du chlore vient me piquer les yeux, et Draco se met presque à sautillé. Je dis bien presque car son père lui lance un regard qui signifie « Te fais pas trop remarquer » et même moi je l'ai compris.

Lucius passe devant nous pour payer et Draco m'entraine dans les vestiaires à gauche alors que sa mère va, seule, à droite. Les trois autres retirent rapidement leurs vêtements pour les mettre dans un casier. Pour ma part je suis encore tout habillé, avec mes chaussures mais je crois que j'ai arrêté de bouger … Je ne m'attendais pas à voir ce que je vois.

Autant Severus, en tant que prof de sport, je me disais bien qu'il ne devait pas être trop mal, et c'était peu dire finalement, mais Lucius … C'est vraiment malpoli de fixer quelqu'un mais là … C'est plus fort que moi … Il a le même corps que Draco, en un peu plus musclé, plus grand, plus fort, mais tout aussi pâle.

_- Tu compte te changer ou on te met dans l'eau tout habillé ?_ Me sort de mes pensées Draco.

_- Euh, non, je … Je me change_. Bafouillais-je en retirant mes chaussures et mon pantalon.

Je suis lent à tout enlever et surtout mon t-shirt. Je n'aime pas mon corps et ça se sent. Je suis tout -trop- maigre.

_- Allez, on y va !_ Lance Draco en fourrant mes affaires dans le casier et en le refermant.

Il donne la clé à son père pour qu'il la mette a son poignet et il m'entraine vers les bassins.

Il y a du monde mais pas tant que ça, je me serais attendu à plus. Draco me sourit, met de l'eau dans sa main pour se la passer sur la nuque et plonge sans autre cérémonie. En ressortant sa tête de l'eau il la secoue de gauche à droite, faisant voler ses cheveux un peu plus foncés à cause de l'eau, le geste classique qu'on voit dans les films. Je ris en le voyant et il me fait signe de la main de le rejoindre

_- Euh, attends, je me mets dans l'ambiance. _M'excusais-je piteusement.

Je n'avais jamais trouvé une excuse aussi bidon mais il ne dit rien de plus. Severus fait comme lui avec l'eau et il plongea. Son saut est gracieux, net, fluide. Parfait. Pour ma part je m'assois sur le rebord, laissant juste mes jambes dans l'eau.

_- Vous devriez aller dans l'eau, Draco voulait venir pour vous distraire et vous faire plaisir, mais pour cela, il faut vous amuser._

_- Oh .. Mais je m'amuse. J'aime mieux regarder, c'est ça pour tous les sports._

_- Mais là ce n'est pas un sport, c'est un loisir. _

_- Ouais mais … Je suis bien là pour l'instant …_

Je ne le regarde pas quand il me garde, je regarde mes jambes bougeant lentement dans l'eau. Mais je sens son regard sur moi alors je relève la tête, forcément, il est plus grand que moi, alors mes yeux arrivent directement à la hauteur de son torse … J'avale difficilement ma salive en disant.

_- Vous ne vous baignez pas non plus …_

_- J'attends ma femme pour le faire._

_- Oh … _

Je me met à regarder de nouveau mes pieds, sentant que le rouge ne tarderai pas à me monter aux joues si je continuais à le regarder.

Il se relève et je devine que sa femme arrive derrière nous. Je tourne la tête et effectivement je la vois. Wow, elle est vraiment belle … N'importe quelle tenue lui va parfaitement. Et là, en maillot … Je fais mieux de me reconcentrer sur mes pieds.

Je les vois plonger à côté de moi et Dray nage jusqu'à moi.

_- Allez, viens dans l'eau Harry ! Viens avec moi !_ Dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je lui souris et prenant sur moi, je prend une grande inspiration et attrapant sa main, je me laisse tomber dans l'eau. Je remonte à la surface et reste accroché à Draco, toussant un peu.

_- Désolé …_

_- C'est rien, viens …_

Il garde ma main dans la sienne et il m'entraine plus loin dans le bassin. Je ne suis pas, mais pas du tout rassuré, je bats des pieds dans l'eau, un peu comme un petit qui barbote. Sauf que moi je barbote pas, je lutte pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Draco se s'en rend pas compte mais si quelqu'un me regard, je dois vraiment être ridicule .

_- On va plonger de là haut._

Draco tend son doigt vers un plongeoir immense.

_- Euh … Non, Dray … ça me tente pas trop …_

_- Mais si viens, tu vas voir, c'est flippant la première fois mais c'est que de l'adrénaline. _

J'allais répliquer de nouveau mais il avait prit ma main et m'entrainait vers le plongeoir. On grimpe les marches, beaucoup trop nombreuses à mon goût … Et arriver en haut Draco me lance qu'il saut en premier et que j'ai juste à le suivre et à faire pareil que lui.

Je déglutis et acquiesce. Il s'avance sur le plongeoir, me sourit, fait un coucou vers le bas. Surement destiné à Severus puis il saute. Je ne regarde pas en bas, mais le temps que met le « plouf » à arriver à mes oreilles est bien trop long pour me rassurer.

Je tremble, mais j'essaye de me rassurer en me disant que ce n'est pas dangereux et que si Draco peut le faire, je le peux aussi. Et puis, il ne faut pas que je perde la face alors j'avance sur le plongeoir. Mon cœur bat à 1000 à l'heure, minimum … J'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma cage thoracique en faisant éclater toutes mes côtes.

Je regarde en bas, un peu plus loin, ils sont là, ils me regardent. Comme si je n'avais pas assez la pression … J'ai le vertige en plus, et ça, je viens de le découvrir. Pas génial comme découverte, surtout à ce moment précis. J'inspire un bon coup et plis les genoux.

Je me laisse tomber plus que je ne saute, et le temps qu'a mis Draco pour atteindre l'eau me paraît encore plus long pour moi. J'ai le temps de réaliser que je ne suis pas encore dans l'eau et ça me fait paniquer. J'ai les yeux hermétiquement fermés, une main sur le nez l'autre devant les yeux comme si mes paupières ne suffisaient pas empêcher l'eau de m'atteindre.

Je grogne quand enfin je sens l'eau qui me frappe, non pas doucement comme une caresse, mais comme si une vitre venait d'éclater face à moi, l'impression d'être transpercé de toute parts m'assaille …

**POV Lucius : **

Alors que Draco entraine le jeune Potter sur le plus grand toboggan de la piscine Cissa me propose d'aller faire des longueurs. Je lui dis que j'aimerai les regarder plonger et elle accepte. Severus est accoudé au bord de la piscine, le regardant aussi.

Draco passe en premier sur le plongeoir et, avec toute la grâce qu'il a hérité de moi et de sa mère, il plonge. Parfaitement droit, les bras ouvrant la voie à sa tête et au reste de son corps. L'eau bouge à peine lorsqu'il la pénètre. Il termine son élan sous l'eau, arrivant jusqu'à nous sans problème.

Je lui souris alors qu'il sort sa tête de l'eau. J'entende vaguement Severus et Cissa le féliciter mais je regarde Harry. Il ne saute pas, il est bloqué là haut. Il n'est pas à l'aise avec l'eau, je l'ai sentis en voyant hésiter à aller dedans dès le début. Et là c'est pire, on dirait qu'il a le vertige. Il fixe l'eau, le tremplin bouge non pas normalement, mais il tremble.

J'aimerai dire quelque chose, lui dire de ne pas sauter car je ne le sens pas, mais ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça, s'il veut sauter, il le fera, sinon j'espère qu'il aura un minimum de jugeote pour faire demi-tour, laissant son égo de côté. C'est vrai que je suis bien placé pour parler d'égo … Mais je ne risquerai pas ma vie même si mon égo me criait le contaire.

Risquer ma vie, oui c'est bien ce que j'ai dis. Car un saut de cette hauteur, s'il est loupé, il peut faire très, très mal ! Et je sens vraiment qu'il ne va pas sauter correctement. Je le regarde attentivement. Il prend un grande bouffée d'air et je fais un pas en avant, instinctivement en voyant son saut.

Enfin non, ce n'est pas un saut, il se laisse seulement tomber. Je crois bien que c'est le pire truc à faire … Sa chute est lente, ce n'est pas étonnant vu qu'il est à plat, les mains sur le visage. Je crois que je me suis figé, le regardant s'éclater littéralement à plat sur la surface plane.

Un « _ Harry ! _» s'échappe de ma gorge alors que je plonge en avant, nageant le plus rapidement possible vers lui. Il doit avoir perdu connaissance car je le vois s'enfoncer plus profondément, sans bouger. Je plonge au fond du bassin, ignorant mes oreilles qui bourdonnent pour que je remonte.

Je l'attrape, les bras autour de lui et le collant contre moi, je bats des jambes pour remonter. Évidemment, c'est l'endroit le plus profond pour les plongeurs et la remontée ne m'a jamais parue aussi longue qu'en cet instant. Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, je vois un maitre nageur qui me tend une perche pour m'aider à revenir sur le bord. Je l'attrape avec une main, prenant soin de ne pas lâcher Harry.

Il me semble si petit et encore plus fragile qu'habituellement, j'ai peur, car il n'a pas encore reprit sa respiration. Il est tout mou contre moi. C'est flippant mais je garde contenance au maximum. Bien évidemment, il n'a pas eu la jugeote faire demi-tour, non, il a voulu sauter quand même. Non mais je vous jure des fois, ils méritent des baffes les enfants quand ils font ça !

Je me tiens au bord pendant que le maitre nageur attrape Harry et l'allonge sur le carrelage. J'entends les 3 autres arriver derrière moi. Surement inquiets aussi.

_- Harry ! Respire bon sang !_

_- Draco, cesses de crier, ça ne sert à rien. Ça ne va pas l'aider._

_- Mais … _

_- Shh Draco …_ Intervint Severus en passant son bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

Ça c'était bien vu de la part de Severus, Draco semble prêt à sauter sur Harry pour le réanimer mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas, je regarde seulement l'homme faire un massage cardiaque et du bouche à bouche au jeune brun. D'un coup Harry a un sursaut et se met à cracher de l'eau en toussant violemment. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant.

_- Vous avez été rapide monsieur, c'est bien, un peu plus tard et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai pu faire …_ Me dit le maitre et je hoche simplement la tête pour le « remercier »

_- Harry ! Comment tu te sens ? _

_- Draco, calmes toi_. Dis-je encore une fois

_- Je … Je me sens tout bizarre …_

_- C'est normal, il faut que tu te reposes. Viens, on va aller chercher ta serviette._ Dis-je en sortant de l'eau et en lui tendant la main.

Il se redresse et prend ma main pour se lever complètement mais il vacille alors je place ma main dans son dos pour le soutenir.

Il marche lentement, je reste à son rythme, le tenant pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Dans les vestiaires je le fais s'assoir sur un des bancs et je retire la clé de mon poignet pour ouvrir le casier. J'en sors sa serviette et je la lui pose sur les épaules en m'assaillant à côté de lui.

Inconsciemment je laisse ma main dans son dos pour le frictionner un peu, il tremble.

_- Pourquoi tu as sauté ?_ Ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire.

_- Parce que … Je … J'avais envie._ Bafouille t-il en relevant la tête vers moi.

Lui, si bronzé de nature, il a le visage pâle. Presque autant que moi, c'est peu dire …

_- Non, je ne te crois pas. Tu as sauté pour faire comme Draco. Et laisse moi te dire que c'était vraiment idiot !_

_- Je … Non … Je voulais le faire …_

_- Tu n'as jamais sauté auparavant, je me trompe ?_

_- Non …_

_- Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller dans l'eau, je pense que les deux sont liés._

_- Parce que … Je … je ne sais pas nager. _

Il lâche la fin de sa phrase d'un coup et baisse la tête. Doucement je la lui relève en plaçant ma main sous son menton. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens. Il est comme absorbé.

_- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? Ça aurait pu se terminer beaucoup plus mal que ça tu sais …_

_- Je n'en avais pas conscience … et puis, vous nagez tous si bien … Je ne voulais pas être ridicule …_

_- Ridicule ? C'est le plat que tu as fais qui était ridicule, et tellement dangereux. Effectivement, je pense que tu ne te rendais, et ne te rend toujours pas compte de ce que tu as fait …_

_- Je … Je suis désolé … Je voulais simplement être comme vous tous … _

_- Tu aurai pu en mourir si je n'avais pas réagis aussi vite … Et là c'est sûr que tu n'aurai pas été comme nous._

_- Merci … De m'avoir sauvé la vie …_

Je ne peux pas répondre à ça. Un simple « il n'y a pas de quoi » ne servirait à rien, vraiment. Alors pour toute action je passe mon deuxième bras autour de lui et j'essaye de le réchauffer. C'est différent de tout à l'heure. C'était une nécessité, alors que là … C'est plus comme un besoin instinctif de le prendre contre moi. Il a froid, il est fragile. C'est une façon pour mon inconscient de le protéger, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum.

_- Je … Je voudrais apprendre à nager …_

_- Pas pour l'instant, il faut que tu te reposes._

_- Mais j'ai envie d'apprendre … _

_- On reviendra un autre jour, je suis sûr que Draco sera content et on pourra t'apprendre. _

_- D'accord …_ Répond t-il faiblement.

Évidemment, c'est hors de question qu'il y retourne maintenant, mais on reviendra. Et on lui apprendra, c'est sûr. Ça plutôt qu'il ne refasse l'erreur qu'il a fait aujourd'hui …

Je relève la tête et vois Cissa arriver dans les vestiaires, c'est la partie commune des hommes et des femmes, ça tombe bien.

_- Comment se sent-il ?_ Demande t-elle la voix un peu inquiète.

_- Ça va, il a surtout besoin de repos._

_- Ça oui, regarde le … _

Je remarque qu'elle parle plus bas alors je tourne la tête, et je vois qu'Harry s'est endormis, la tête contre mon torse … C'est … étrange, mais pas désagréable …

_- Cissa, tu peux prévenir Draco et Severus, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer pour qu'il se repose dans un lit plutôt que sur moi. Mais s'ils veulent rester un peu, ils peuvent, ils savent prendre le bus._

_- D'accord, je vais les chercher, je ne sais pas où ils sont partis. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr qu'un lit soit beaucoup plus confortable que toi._

Elle ajoute à la fin de sa phrase un sourire tout mignon. Oui, c'est pas faux, mais tout de même, il ne va pas rester contre moi éternellement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient avec Draco et Severus.

Draco m'aide à rhabiller Harry et on sort tous pour reprendre la voiture et rentrer au Manoir. Le retour se fait encore plus silencieusement que l'allée. Je regarde dans mon rétroviseur de temps en temps, et tout ce que je vois, c'est Draco et Severus qui tirent une tête a faire peur et Harry qui dort, la tête sur l'épaule de mon fils.

**POV Draco :**

On est déjà repartis vers le Manoir. Ça aura été court mais je comprend la raison, Harry a faillit mourir par ma faute. Et je m'en veux terriblement … Si je ne l'avais pas poussé à venir avec moi pour plonger, si jamais remarqué qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans l'eau, ça ne serait pas arrivé … Ça me ronge de l'intérieur, si fort sentiment de culpabilité.

Severus a pourtant essayé de me calmer, mais c'est impossible … Je pense que je m'en voudrai toujours de lui avoir fait ça …

{Flash-back}

Je commençais à sortir de l'eau pour suivre mon père et Harry quand Severus attrapa ma main, sous l'eau.

_- Reste là …_

Sans comprendre pourquoi il me disait ça, je lui obéis et restait dans l'eau. Il gardait ma main dans la sienne mais on était placés de façon à ce que ça ne se voit pas. C'était un jeu dangereux auquel il jouait, surtout que Mère était juste à côté …

_- Draco, fais la course avec moi, jusqu'à la fontaine, tout là bas._

_- Mais …_

_- Allez, ça va te faire penser à autre chose._

Il avait tourné la tête vers ma mère en lâchant ma main et elle avait fait un sourire en disant qu'elle était d'accord avec lui, et que ça me ferait surement du bien de nager. Elle nous dit alors elle allait faire quelque longueur de l'autre côté. Et Severus lança le départ de la course.

Je m'élançais alors à sa suite, mais comme toujours, il était plus rapide et il prit rapidement de l'avance, me distançant sans problème. Il arriva tout au bout, là ou ça tourne légèrement et où une grosse cascade tombe violemment dans l'eau. Le rideau que formait l'eau était totalement opaque et je vis Severus m'attendre un peu, de façon à ce que je le vois, puis il plongea en dessous.

Je devinais qu'il fallait que je le suive alors c'est ce que je fis. En ressortant la tête de l'eau de l'autre côté, il était là, et il m'attendait.

_- Quel est l'intérêt si tu gagnes tout le temps ? _Grognais-je_  
_

_- Je voulais te changer les idées._

_- Mais perdre ça va pas m'aider … _

_- Écoutes moi, ce n'est pas ta faute … Il aurait dû nous dire qu'il savait pas nager._

J'étais contre le bord et Severus s'était rapprocher, posant ses bras sur le rebord de chaque côté de ma tête.

_- Il aurait pas pu nous le dire, personne n'oserait le faire. Même toi, tu assumerai jamais ne pas savoir faire quelque chose que tout le monde sait faire. Tu voudrais garder ton égo quitte à te mettre en danger._

_- En danger, c'est relatif. Je ne risquerai pas ma vie pour mon égo._

_- Ça j'en suis pas si sûr tu vois …_

_- Et puis, ce n'est pas pas la question. C'est pas ta faute, tu n'aurai pas pu deviner, pas plus que nous._

_- Mais c'est moi qui l'ai entrainé là haut. J'aurai pas dû … Il m'a dit qu'il voulait pas et j'ai insisté …_

_- Arrête de culpabiliser Draco …_

Il avait planté son regard dans le mien, et il savait bien que s'il faisait ça, en murmurant mon prénom, je ne pouvais plus répliquer … Et c'est évidemment ce qu'il fit …

Je bougeais doucement la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour lui dire, piteusement, d'arrêter de me contrôler comme ça, mais il ne clignait pas des yeux. Pas une seule fois. Et lentement, je voyais son visage s'approcher du mien.

_- Sev' …_

_- Oui … ?_

_- Je … _

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il avait prit mes lèvres si doucement, si … tendrement. Il embrassait si bien … J'étais déconnecté alors que je me collais contre lui. Passant mes jambes autour de ses hanches et mes bras autour de son cou. Nos lèvres avaient le goût de chlore mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, je distinguais parfaitement son goût à lui à travers celui du chlore.

Je ne l'avais que peu goûté, vu le peu d'occasion que l'on a, mais je garde de chacune des fois un souvenir impérissable. Je sentais son souffle devenir saccadé alors qu'il plaquait ses mains dans mon dos. Ses mains si grandes, si fermes, si fortes mais pourtant si douces avec moi.

J'oubliais, j'oubliais tout quand j'étais dans ses bras, mes jambes se serraient d'elles mêmes pour que mon corps soit si proche du sien, qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Oh oui, c'était ce que je voulais là, tout de suite, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

C'était incroyable dans ces rares moments, les sentiments qui pouvaient me traverser. J'avais envie de lui, de son corps, de nos corps. J'avais envie que rien de nous sépare, que rien d'autre n'existe à part nous. Oui, je voulais qu'il y ait un « nous », vraiment. Pas cet espèce de lien qui nous rassemble, un vrai « nous », un « nous » officiel, envers et contre tout.

Contre son corps, contre ses lèvres, entre ses bras, j'avais l'impression que j'aurai la force de tout lâcher pour lui. Que rien ne valait la peine d'être vécu si ce n'était pas avec lui. Ce sentiment de puissance, de total contrôle de tout, l'impression qu'à nous deux, on pouvait tous les battre, tous les obliger à nous accepter vraiment.

Un sentiment si puissant, si intense qui me prenait tout au fond, en plein dans mon ventre. Au creux de mon cœur qui bat la chamade, qui bat si fort que mon torse ne devrait pas pouvoir résister, au creux de mes reins, où une brûlure si dense me consume d'envie et de plaisir.

Des sentiments incontrôlables, si violents et si bons. Qui me font simplement quitter la terre pour vivre dans un autre monde, celui qui est « Severus », son cœur, son corps, lui. Tout ce qu'il me faut pour vivre.

Le soucis avec ses sentiments, c'est qu'ils t'assaillent si rapidement, et qu'ils te quittent toujours en te laissant dans un état second. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé quand la voix de ma mère nous est parvenue un peu floue, derrière le rideau opaque.

J'avais cru comprendre qu'il fallait qu'on parte, parce que Harry avait besoin de se reposer. C'est alors qu'à ma respiration haletante et mon immense sentiment de frustration physique et psychique, revint s'ajouter la culpabilité que j'avais oublié pendant quelques minutes.

Severus m'embrassa en me reposant au sol. Ses yeux étaient sombres, il était tout aussi frustré que moi. Comme à chaque fois … Il ferma les yeux et quand il les r'ouvrit, il avait retrouver son regard neutre. Il me fit un signe de la tête et reposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. On était devenus une drogue l'un pour l'autre et c'était toujours un combat contre nous même pour nous retenir … Et là, c'était encore plus dur.

C'était plus dur chaque fois … De plus en plus. Et la frustration était elle aussi, en gradation permanente. Il plongea sous la cascade pour ressortir de l'autre côté et je fis de même. Ma mère attendait un peu plus loin, sur le rebord de la piscine.

_- Il faut qu'on rentre, Harry a besoin de se reposer._

On hochait la tête à l'unisson avec Severus et on sortait de l'eau. J'esquissais un sourire à ma mère. Un faux bien sûr, mais j'étais convainquant. J'étais toujours convainquant. On marchait vers les vestiaires, moi en tête et Severus se vantant à ma mère d'avoir encore gagné contre moi. C'est qu'il était fort lui aussi, pour cacher les apparences. Et c'était bien grâce à nos capacités que l'on ne c'était pas encore fait démasqués.

Je marchais, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible et intérieurement je remerciais la piscine d'avoir autorisé les short de bain, car vu l'état physique dans lequel j'étais, notre couverture aurait bien vite été fichue …

{ Fin du Flash-back }

Avec tout ça, en plus de sa présence si proche dans la voiture, nos jambes se touchent toujours, je suis vraiment dans un sale état. En arrivant, je vais devoir, premièrement prendre une douche froide pour me remettre les idées en place et aider Harry du mieux que je pourrai.

Père se gare devant la maison, laissant le soin à Jim d'aller la ranger correctement. Harry dort sur mon épaule et je me demande s'il faut le réveiller …

_- Père … Harry dort, on va pas le réveiller … ?_

_- Non, tu as raison, je m'en occupe._

Hein ? Comment il veut faire ? Ma question trouve rapidement sa réponse lorsque je le vois sortir de la voiture, faire le tour, et ouvrir la portière du côté d'Harry. Il lui retire sa ceinture et passe ses bras autour de lui.

_- Il ne devrait pas être trop lourd, normalement._ Lance mon père en le soulevant.

Je reste bouche bée. Jamais je n'avais vu mon père porter quelqu'un … Même moi, c'était rare quand il le faisait quand j'étais petit. Alors maintenant … A notre âge … C'est trop étonnant à voir … En plus, il a l'air d'avoir pas mal de facilité à le transporter. Harry, un peu comme un petit, a passé ses jambes autour de lui et les bras autour de son cou.

Cette position me fait étrangement penser à celle où j'étais avec Sev' dans la piscine … Sauf que là, il s'agit de mon père et de mon meilleur ami endormi. C'est tout de même perturbant, et Severus à l'air de penser la même chose que moi vu la tête qu'il fait … Mère réagit totalement différemment. On voit parfaitement dans ses paroles l'amour qu'elle porte à mon père.

_- Ohh, comme il est fort ! Il n'a aucun mal à le porter, on dirait un sac de plumes. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il mange un peu plus ce garçon …_

Toujours aussi attentive, ma mère. Elle réagit rapidement aux besoins des gens, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de nourriture. Quand on mange trop peu pour elle, c'est limite si elle ne nous met pas directement la nourriture dans la gorge. Ça part toujours d'une bonne intention, mais quelque fois … ça devient gênant. Surtout qu'elle est comme ça avec tout le monde, même si elle ne connait pas la personne. Et je sens bien que c'est ce que ça va faire avec Harry. Elle ne va plus le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

Il est bientôt midi, alors je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant de passer à table. Je suis mon père dans les grands escaliers. Il dépose Harry sur son lit, encore profondément endormi.

_- Père ? Il va aller bien, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui. Il doit se reposer, ça ira mieux après._

_- D'accord … Merci … _

_- Pourquoi ce merci ?_

_- Pour l'avoir sauvé, d'avoir réagit si vite … J'ai pas du tout eu le temps de réaliser quand il a sauté ... _

_- Je sais. Et il a eu beaucoup de chance que j'ai réagis si vite, je n'ai simplement pas réfléchis._

_- Et je vous en suis reconnaissant._

_- Ce n'est pas la peine. On va aller manger._

_- D'accord … Je vais prendre une douche avant … Celle de là bas ne m'a pas suffit, j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore plein de chlore sur moi._

_- Bien, mais ne traine pas._

Je hoche la tête positivement alors qu'il sort de la chambre de son pas droit et sûr de lui. On dirait que jamais rien ne peut le perturber. Même avoir sauver la vie d'un garçon ne le change pas … Enfin, c'est surement qu'à partir d'un certain âge, on ne change plus, les habitudes et les faux semblant ont pris le dessus sur le naturel.

Je trouve ça bien triste. M'enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui pourrait changer quoique ce soit. J'espère simplement que Severus ne va pas devenir comme mon père … Quoiqu'aux vues de ses réactions de tout à l'heure, il n'a pas l'air encore insensible, et encore heureux, si même moi je ne lui faisais pas de l'effet, ça serait sans espoir.

Je regarde une dernière fois Harry, allongé, paisible et calme. Il semble aller bien, le peu de couleur de son visage uniquement trahit son état, il est faible. Je détourne le regard et vais dans la salle de bain.

L'eau brûlante qui coule sur mon corps m'anesthésie complètement. Je pers toute sensation, toute réflexion, tout s'envole et ne reste que la brûlure sur ma peau devenue rouge, et mon sang qui pulse violemment dans mes veines. J'ai besoin de ça avant de tourner complètement le robinet et de recevoir l'eau glacée.

Son rôle est de me réveiller, grâce à un super choc thermique, mon sang se stoppe puis repart normalement, ma peau me tire d'un coup avant de se détendre et mon cerveau se déconnecte avant de me permettre de me réveiller totalement. Je suis refroidi. Autant mon corps, mon bas ventre notamment, autant mon esprit qui est vif, et réactif.

Je sors de la douche, enfile une serviette autour de mes hanches et vais dans la chambre pour m'habiller. Je me retourne vers Harry, il dort toujours, alors je m'approche et pose un baiser sur son front, espérant bêtement que ça pourrai l'aider.

Habillé d'un pantalon noir en toile et de ma chemise blanche fermée uniquement par quelques boutons et les cheveux encore dégoulinant je descend rejoindre les adultes dans la salle à manger. Ils sont assis autour de la table et je m'assois face à Severus, entre Père et Mère.

POV Severus :

On s'installe dans la salle à manger. Je me demande si Draco va rester avec Harry, là haut …

_- Où est Draco ?_ Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander à Lucius.

_- Il voulait prendre une douche._

Ah ? Bonne idée, j'aurai du faire pareil. Pourtant on en a déjà prit une avant de partir de la piscine … Face à mon air intrigué il ajoute:

_- Il m'a dit que la douche de la piscine ne lui avait pas suffit, il avait l'impression d'avoir encore du chlore sur lui. Tu sais comme il est délicat, presque pire que moi._

_- Lucius, je pense vraiment qu'il est pire que toi._

_- Oh, tu crois ?_

_- Je pense oui._ Dis-je avec un sourire.

Il me sourit sous le regard touchant de Cissa. Elle l'a toujours regardé ainsi … Au fil des années, je pense que son amour pour lui n'a jamais faiblit … Elle est amoureuse comme au premier jour … comme ce jour où Lucius est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il la choisissait elle … Mais qu'il ne le laisserai jamais seul, même si elle était là. Et il avait tenu sa promesse, il était toujours là, 17 ans plus tard …

Son regard à lui c'était un peu durci, il l'aime toujours, mais son regard à tout de même changé envers elle, sans pour autant être méchant ou froid comme il l'est avec d'autres. Mais c'est envers moi qu'il n'a jamais changé. Enfin, a certain moment surtout. Je me souviens qu'au début qu'il était avec Cissa, il avait ce regard doux, sur tout le monde, mais il commençait à n'avoir d'yeux que pour elle, ça me blessait.

Ensuite, la naissance de Draco, il le regardait comme du cristal, comme si un coup de vent pouvait le briser. Il était si tendre. Et quand il me regardait, je voyais dans ses yeux la fierté qu'il ressentait pour son fils, et le fait qu'il était heureux de pouvoir partager ça avec moi. Comme le regard qu'on avait l'un pour l'autre quand on partageait des secrets au collège. Quand on était si proches …

Je le regardais comme mon héros, la seule personne qui avait de l'importance pour moi, après la mort de ma mère, je ne m'étais plus attaché à personne. Lucius avait été là pour moi, pour me redonner confiance en moi. Et il avait réussit. Il m'avait aimé, sincèrement et ça m'avait tellement fait du bien. On avait été ensemble, au collège. Pendant presque 2 ans, on avait été ensemble. C'était le gros bonheur, l'amour fou peut-on dire … Jusqu'à ses 17 ans où il rencontra Cissa à la réception organisée pour lui par son père.

J'y étais à cette réception, en tant que son meilleur ami, enfin, c'était la version officielle. Et je l'avais vu changer, petit à petit. Son regard avait changé envers moi, au début surtout, et il s'illuminait encore plus lorsqu'elle était là. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle et je le savais parce que le regard qu'il me réservait, il lui était destiné désormais. Je lui en avais voulu, de m'avoir prit mon Lucius.

Mais rapidement, j'avais compris que Lucius resterait toujours mien, on avait été le premier d'un de l'autre et ça, personne ne pouvait nous l'enlever. Pas même sa nouvelle chérie, devenue sa femme et la mère de son fils. Il m'avait fait le serment de toujours être là pour moi, et en tant qu'ami, il l'avait toujours respecté.

Pour la part, j'étais resté amoureux de lui. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais, pendant les deux ans avant leur mariage, j'étais là, un peu comme une ombre, comme le meilleur ami de l'homme et le nouvel ami et la femme. Lucius était venu me voir un jour en me disant qu'il allait être Papa et qu'ils allaient se marier. J'avais pensé que ça m'aurai brisé le cœur.

Mais, ne ressentant pas cette douleur, j'avais compris que mes sentiments s'étaient atténués avec le temps et mais désormais, je l'aimais comme un ami, très proche certes, mais ami seulement.

J'étais vraiment lancé dans mes pensées, en regardant dans le vide quand il se plaça dans mon champ de vision. Draco. Je releve la tête avec un petit sourire, voyant sa chemise débraillée, ses cheveux encore dégoulinant, rendant par la même occasion sa chemise blanche un peu transparente. Je me dit alors qu'une douche supplémentaire aurait été inutile vu la vision de rêve que j'ai maintenant. Il s'assoit face à moi, comme toujours.

_- Draco ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Tu n'aurais pas pu te sécher les cheveux avant de descendre ?_ Grogne Lucius

_- Je ne voulais pas être en retard au repas, vous voulez que je remonte les sécher, Père ?_

_- Non c'est bon, reste sinon tu vas manquer le repas._ Souffle t-il.

Je vois Draco plisser les lèvres pour ne pas rire et il relève les yeux vers moi. Je dois moi aussi me retenir de rire. C'est drôle comme Lucius peut ignorer certaines choses mais porter une grande importance à d'autres. Et ça fait aussi rire Draco, vu qu'on en avait déjà parlé.

De plus, en le voyant comme ça, j'ai les souvenir du matin qui me reviennent en bombe, et je repars dans mes souvenirs …

Avec Draco, on est dans cette sorte de relation depuis presque 2 ans, depuis ses 15 ans en fait. En le voyant comme ça, dégoulinant d'eau, si sexy, j'ai du mal à me dire que je l'ai vu naitre … Il a tellement changé, tellement grandit … Comme mes sentiments pour lui.

{Flash-back}

Le jour où Lucius m'a appelé en pleurant presque parce que Cissa allait à l'hôpital pour accoucher, je me souviens que j'ai courus pour attraper un taxi, je n'avais pas encore mon permis, on avait 19 ans. On était si jeunes et Lucius n'en pouvait plus, je me souviens la façon dont il m'a serré dans ses bras quand je suis arrivé là bas.

Il n'avait pas pu aller dans la salle de travail car Cissa accouchait prématurément et qu'il lui fallait une opération, il avait tellement peur, alors on attendait dans la chambre. On était assis, avachis plutôt sur le lit, il était dans mes bras, je me souviens comme mon cœur battait vite. Non seulement du fait d'avoir Lucius dans mes bras, mais parce que moi aussi j'avais peur. J'avais peur que ça se passe mal pour Cissa, parce qu'au bout de 2 ans, j'avais finis par vraiment l'apprécier.

On était restés plusieurs heures comme ça, j'allais lui chercher du thé pour le calmer un peu, mais il ne pouvait ni boire ni manger. Et moi non plus à vrai dire. On attendait, fébriles, une nouvelle du médecin. Lorsqu'un infirmière entra dans la chambre et qu'on avait relevé la tête en même temps, je me souviens avoir vu un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, un sourire porteur de bonnes nouvelles.

_- Elle est en salle de réveil, tout c'est très bien passé, le bébé va bien, elle aussi, vous pouvez venir la voir._ Nous avait-elle dit.

Et Lucius s'était levé comme un fou, le sourire aux lèvres, ne pouvant plus attendre. Et moi, je l'accompagnais voir sa femme, ne sachant pas que ce jour allait changer ma vie, peut être même plus que la leur. Elle était allongée sur son lit, un peu pâle mais le sourire aux lèvres, elle semblait si fatiguée, mais si heureuse en même temps. Un drôle de paradoxe à voir.

Il l'avait prit tendrement dans ses bras et s'était allongé à ses côtés, je me sentais un peu de trop dans leur bonheur, ils étaient si mignon. Et là, une nurse vient, poussant un lit sur roulettes, aux bords transparents, avec une toute petite petite petite chose dedans. La nurse prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le posa dans les bras de Cissa, elle pleurait doucement, et je voyais des petites larmes de bonheur rouler sur les joues de Lucius.

J'allais leur dire que je ferai mieux de les laisser seuls mais Lucius me dit

_- Viens Sev … viens le voir … mon fils …_

Sa voix était brisée, il était si ému que je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de m'approcher d'eux et de le regarder de plus prêt. Des petits cheveux tout blonds sur sa petite tête, sa peau si pâle, ses petits points serrés, ses jambes pliées, il était si petit. Et si beau.

_- Il est … magnifique …_

Ce sont les seuls mots qui purent sortir de ma bouche à ce moment. Il était le portait craché de ses parents, le reflet de Lucius, avec les traits un peu plus fins comme Cissa. Eux deux étaient déjà parfaits physiquement, de mon avis, alors si on prenait chacune de leurs parfaites caractéristique et qu'on les mettait en un seul être, il ne pouvait qu'être parfait.

Ne pensez pas que je suis tombé amoureux de lui à sa naissance, j'avais 19 ans et j'admirai réellement sa beauté. Non, je n'étais un pervers, il était simplement parfait, et je l'avouais simplement. Il était le fils de mon meilleur ami, sa fierté, son petit lui, sa chaire, son sang.

Bien sûr, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais ressentir par la suite, si ça avait été le cas j'aurai vraiment été un tordu, et j'aurai mieux fait de partir en courant.

_- Comment va t-on appeler ce petit ange ?_ Demanda la nurse, me sortant de ma contemplation.

_- Draco …_ Murmurèrent Cissa et Lucius d'une même voix.

Draco. Son prénom, celui qui changea ma vie sans le vouloir, sans que je le sache.

On pu rapidement retourner dans la chambre de Cissa, libérant la salle de réveil car elle était bien réveillée, avec son fils dans ses bras. Ils ne se quittaient plus tous les trois. J'aurai mieux fait de partir, mais Lucius me disait de rester. Alors forcément, je restais. Leurs parents à tous les deux sont venus voir le nouveau petit prince de la famille. Le descendant de la grande famille des Malfoy.

Le père de Lucius le voyait déjà avec la fortune de leur famille, droit et fier comme tous les Malfoys. Je me disais à ce moment que c'était bien lourd comme choix pour un petit n'ayant que quelques heures. Mais c'était l'univers. J'avais toujours été plongé dedans sans vraiment y appartenir, mais petit à petit, j'étais devenu comme eux. J'étais un aristo, mais sans le nom, sans la fortune, sans la reconnaissance des autres. J'étais seulement respecté car j'étais toujours avec Lucius, qui commençait déjà à se faire respecter.

Ce fus presque un défilé ce jour là, les amis, la famille, tout le monde venait voir Draco. Heureusement qu'avec son âge, il ne cessait de dormir tout le long, car je suis sûr que ça l'aurait bien ennuyé d'être autant regardé en si peu de temps. Il n'avait quitté les bras de Cissa seulement pour aller dans ceux de Lucius. Ils ne semblaient pas décidés à le reposer dans son lit et je les comprenais. Personnellement, je ne détachais plus mon regard de lui. Petit être si parfait.

Le soir arrivait et je me décidais enfin à me lever pour partir et cette fois, j'allais le faire, il fallait que je dorme, Luc' m'avait appelé vers 5h du matin … Et je n'avais pas dormi depuis.

_- Non Severus, tu ne vas pas partir sans l'avoir prit quand même ?_ Me lança alors Lucius ne sachant pas que cette décision allait définir mon futur.

J'avais souris et m'étais assis sur le lit, Cissa m'avait poser délicatement le petit dans les bras. Il était si léger, si petit, si fin, j'avais peur de le casser en le tenant mal …

_- Alors petit bonhomme, heureux d'être né ? Le ventre de Maman ne te manque pas trop ?_ Avais-je murmuré.

Il bougeait ses petits bras, attrapant mon index dans son petit point et essayant de le serrer. J'avais souris et j'avais rit doucement. Il bougeait aussi ses pieds, s'étirant un peu, signe qu'il se réveillait. Et, le voyant bouger, je le tenais plus fermement de peur qu'il glisse. Mais il ne glissa pas. Il avait son visage tourné vers moi et c'est à ce moment qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Pour la première fois.

J'étais bouche bée … Il avait ses yeux. D'un bleu gris magnifique, brillant, de grands yeux bien ronds et il les plantait dans les miens.

_- Coucou toi, tu es réveillé alors … Tu sais que tu es adorable ?_

Évidemment, je savais qu'il n'allait pas me répondre mais j'entendis mes amis rire doucement à côté de moi. Je devais être drôle à voir. Mais il était si attendrissant. Je n'avais jamais été un grand fan des enfants, mais là, c'était différent, il tenait toujours mon doigt dans son point et il ne bougeait pas ses yeux, comme s'il était figé puis Cissa l'appela doucement et il tourna un peu sa tête pour la regarder et je vis le visage de la jeune maman s'illuminer.

Je lui avais alors rendu le petit, luttant pour récupérer mon index en riant doucement puis je les avais laisser et j'étais partis dormir. Forcément, j'étais revenu le lendemain et il ouvrait déjà la bouche pour laisse des sortes de petits sons s'échapper de sa gorge. C'était si mignon.

Il ne mit pas longtemps a faire des grimaces et à prendre les expressions faciales de Lucius, qui en avait un sacré répertoire quand même. Pendant ses premières semaines, il grimaçait, faisait des petits cris et il souriait presque. Bien sûr, j'étais toujours là. Lucius insistant pour que je vienne chez lui chaque jours.

Je venais et je le voyais grandir, petit à petit, je le voyais évoluer, comprendre, apprendre à onduler sur le sol, à marcher à quatre pattes, à grimper les marches sur ses genoux, à marcher enfin. Je le voyais grandir et ressembler de plus en plus à son père, en un peu plus féminin. Si délicat, si précieux aux yeux de ses parents. Malicieux, un petit rayon de soleil. Il m'adorait, quand il arrivait à baragouiner des mots il m'appelait « évi » forme bizarre du « Sevy » habituel.

Ses yeux étaient toujours brillants d'une intelligence précoce, il comprenait tout très rapidement. Il savait ce que son père ne voulait pas qu'il fasse et il savait exactement quoi faire pour faire céder sa mère à ses petits caprices. Il avait un sourire adorable, ses toutes petites dents de lait très bien placés avec lesquelles il se mordait déjà la lèvre inférieure quand il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

Quand il commença à aller à l'école, je ne passais plus mes journées chez eux, mais je me mis sérieusement au sport, j'avais 22 ans et j'étais doué, j'étais très prométteur d'après mon entraineur. Je venais manger le soir tout de même ou tous les deux soirs si j'étais fatigué. A chaque fois, Draco me sautait dans les bras et il me racontait sa journée à l'école avec entrain. Je l'écoutais en riant, même s'il baragouinait, je comprenais toujours ce qu'il disait. Même plus que ses parents quelques fois.

Il faisait des dessins, moches forcément vu qu'il n'avait que 3 ou 4 ans. Alors je lui disais

_- Tu sais, c'est pas vraiment ressemblant ce que tu as dessiné là._

Il perdait alors son sourire en me regardant de ses grands yeux bleus si tristes qui se remplissaient de larmes et là, je lui faisais un grand sourire en disant

_- Et tu me crois en plus ? Il est super beau ton dessin, Draco !_

Alors là, il fermait les yeux et ses petites larmes partaient sur ses joues et il me faisait un immense sourire en me tombant dans les bras. Je lui faisais alors un câlin et je posais un bisou sur son front. Ensuite il descendait de mes bras et allait voir sa mère avec son dessin en criant que j'avais dit qu'il était beau. Alors forcément Cissa me confirmait et disait qu'il était très beau.

Quand il eut 6 ans et qu'il commençait a écrire correctement, un jour, on était à table et il voulait me montrer qu'il savait écrire alors il fit l'erreur de sortir de table et Lucius s'énerva, lui disant qu'à table on mange et qu'on écrit en dehors des repas, et il lui avait bien apprit à ne pas sortir de table comme ça.

Il avait baissé les yeux, remplis de larmes mais les empêchant de couler pour être fort, comme son père lui disait d'être. Je lui avais dit qu'il fallait juste qu'il mange et qu'il me montrerai après le repas. Il avait simplement hoché la tête. Je crois que c'est à cette époque que Lucius changea d'attitude avec lui, commençant à lui apprendre les règles de vie dans leur milieu. Il ne fallait pas s'y prendre trop tard, mais personnellement, je l'avais toujours trouvé trop jeune pour perdre sa joie de vivre.

Il était fort pour son père, il ravalait ses larmes quand il se faisait disputer, il se tenait droit et ses yeux avaient perdus de leur bleu pour devenir un peu plus gris, comme son père. Pas plus durs, car il était jeune et qu'il ne savait pas encore comment fermer son regard mais ils faisaient un peu moins enfant.

Ce jour là, il m'avait montré qu'il savait écrire Draco et Severus. Je lui souriais en me disant que ça ne devait pas être fameux, alors je m'étais dit que je lui dirai que c'était bien, pour lui faire plaisir, mais je n'eus pas besoin de me forcer, lorsqu'il écrivit, il s'appliquait de son mieux et ses lettres étaient bien droites, un peu en italique et ses majuscules étaient parfaites. Il avait écrit « _Draco et Severus_ » sur une feuille blanche et il me l'avait donné. Je l'avais mise au dessus de mon lit, pour qu'il voit que je l'aimais quand il venait à la maison. Et ce dessin, je l'ai toujours.

Quand il approchait des 10 ans et que Lucius travaillait dur, et que Cissa revoyait ses amies, si je n'étais pas débordé par l'entrainement, c'était moi qui allait le chercher à l'école. Il était toujours rayonnant quand il sortait de l'école et qu'il me voyait. Moi j'approchais de la trentaine et mon entraineur m'avait dit que si je me donnais à fond, je pouvais devenir sportif professionnel, mais je n'avais pas envie de ça, j'avais envie de rester où j'étais, avec mes amis, et leur fils.

Je l'emmenais donc chez moi, je lui faisais son goûter pendant qu'il faisait ses exercices, et moi je l'aidais quand il en avait besoin. Je l'aidais à apprendre ses tables de multiplication, je l'entrainais pour faire des dictées. Il était doué, et il n'avait aucun mal pour réussir rapidement. Quand il avait terminé ses devoirs on allait dehors et on jouait au foot ensemble. Je le laissais gagner au début, mais rapidement il devenait un bon adversaire. Alors je lui apprenais aussi le basket et il adorait ça, il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres quand on jouait.

Il était heureux, et même si je m'empêchais de devenir un sportif professionnel, je préférai le voir souriant et enjouté. Surtout que quand je le ramenais chez lui. Il redevenait sérieux, droit et stoïque pour que ses parents voient qu'il savait faire comme eux, et il le faisait bien. J'aurai voulu dire quelque chose, mais je n'avais aucun droit de dire ce que je pensais. Il n'était pas mon fils, je n'avais rien à dire sur son éducation.

Il grandissait toujours, inexorablement et il devenait de plus en plus comme son père, physiquement. J'étais perturbé car c'était à cette époque que j'avais connu Lucius. Il était comme lui, mais ses traits étaient toujours un peu plus féminins, plus délicats.

Plus il grandissait, plus je changeais de regard envers lui, alors qu'avant il était mignon, chou, attendrissant, maintenant il était beau. Simplement beau, parfait. Enfin, parfait il l'avait toujours été. Et quand il me souriait, une joie inexplicable m'envahissait. J'avais un peu honte de moi, de réagir de cette façon envers un enfant.

Mais il n'était plus un enfant, c'était un ado, et il avait de la volonté le jeune Draco, il en avait toujours eut. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et quand c'était décidé, il ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Alors qu'il murissait, je me remettais au sport et j'obtins mon boulot actuel, prof de sport en lycée. Son regard avait changé envers moi, je n'étais plus le pseudo tonton qui lui faisait réciter ses leçons ou qui le complimentait sur ses dessins. J'étais un ami de son père, un homme, grand, beau et sexy, cela dans sa tête bien sûr.

J'étais un homme à part entière, un homme qui le prenait dans ses bras quand ça n'allait pas, un homme qui le protégeait et qui le protégerait toujours. Et ça, il le savait. Il avait lui aussi prit conscience qu'il n'était pas le seul a avoir changé d'opinion sur l'autre.

Je ne le voyais plus comme le petit qui serrait mon doigt dans son point avant même qu'il n'ait 24heures. Il n'était plus le petit garçon qui m'appelait « évi » mais il était un jeune homme, bientôt indépendant et très très séduisant, et qui le savait. Ce qu'il était toujours, c'était le garçon qui avait besoin de se sentir protégé, qui voulait mon avis sur ses dessins, car il avait vraiment un don pour le dessin. Il toujours ce garçon qui avait besoin d'être serrer dans ses bras quand ça n'allait pas.

Ça, on l'avait tous les deux compris. On savait que c'était différent entre nous. Et d'un côté, je m'en voulais car il était toujours le fils de Lucius, mon meilleur ami, ex et premier amant. Sauf que maintenant, j'étais amoureux. J'étais amoureux de lui et je le savais. J'en avais conscience et je me maudissais pour ça, sachant que je n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer, que j'étais trop vieux pour lui, que je n'étais pas bien pour lui.

J'avais beau me dire ça, ça ne changeait rien à mes sentiments et à ma jalousie maladive quand je le voyais avec une jeune fille, ou un jeune homme. Il savait que ça me gênait, mais tant que je ne disais rien, il continuait. Cherchant surement où était ma limite.

Il continuait jusqu'au jour où ma limite fut franchie. Je l'avais déjà vu embrasser une fille ou un garçon, à la sortir du collège. Ça me faisait mal, terriblement mal, mais je ne disais rien, je ne POUVAIS rien dire. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de vivre et d'être heureux, moi qui n'avait toujours voulu que ça, son bonheur.

Ce jour, c'était alors qu'il avait 15 ans, c'était le lendemain ou le surlendemain de son anniversaire. Il connaissait déjà Théo et Blaise et ce jour là, ils étaient à la maison, pour pouvoir jouer au foot sans que Lucius ne leur cri que ce n'était pas correct et qu'ils feraient mieux de travailler. J'étais à l'intérieur pour préparer un cours que j'avais le lendemain et quand je regardais par la fenêtre, je me souviens n'avoir vu que Théo.

J'étais sortis pour lui demander où étaient Draco et Blaise et il avait rougit en montrant les arbres du doigt. J'étais aller voir et j'étais tombé sur eux, en train de s'embrasser furieusement, les mains déjà un peu trop baladeuse. Forcément, j'avais éclaté. J'étais devenu enragé et j'avais hurlé, encore et encore, Blaise et Théo avaient fuis, ils avaient eu peur et je les comprenais, j'étais rarement dans cet état, mais quand je l'étais, il ne fallait mieux pas s'attarder. Cependant Draco était rester face à moi, stoïque. Laissant rebondir mes paroles folles sur lui.

J'avais pesté que j'avais supporter ses amourettes sans rien dire car je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, mais que cette fois, ça avait été trop loin, et comme c'était chez moi, j'avais le droit de protester. Et j'avais vraiment, vraiment protesté. J'avais dû crier pendant un bon quart d'heure et Draco était toujours face à moi. Attendant que j'arrête ma crise.

Quand j'eus terminé, j'étais rouge de rage et j'avais peu de souffle. Draco pencha un peu sa tête sur le côté en disant.

_- Ça va Sev' ? T'as fini ?_

J'allais de nouveau m'emporter face à une telle désinvolture mais Draco se plaça sur la pente de façon à être à ma taille et il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

_- Je ne ressens rien pour Blaise, c'est juste mon ami. Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin dire quelque chose pour pouvoir faire ça._

_- Pour faire quoi ?_ Demandais-je alors.

Pour seule réponse il me sourit et il approcha son visage du mien pour m'embrasser doucement. C'était notre premier baiser et il est gravé dans ma mémoire, jamais je ne l'oublierai ce baiser, si doux, si tendre. Le premier, l'éternel.

C'est comme ça que notre relation commença, et cela dure depuis presque 2 ans, Draco va bientôt avoir 17 ans et nous nous sommes toujours cachés. Il ne vient que très rarement chez moi, car c'est toujours moi qui est fourré au Manoir. Et plus le temps passe, moins on ne trouve du temps pour être juste tous les deux. Maintenant qu'il a ses amis, et que moi j'ai mon boulot, ça paraitrait louche qu'il vienne passer des après-midi à la maison. Pourtant, c'est tout ce qu'on voudrait nous, pour être enfin tous les deux, tout seuls. Simplement, on ne peut pas. Et on revient rapidement au dilemme qui est le plus souvent la cause de nos disputes ... Ce fait de ne pouvoir s'afficher au grand jour.

{Fin du Flash-back}

_To be continued …_

_Alors ? Pas trop déçus ? J'espère que le Flash-Back de Sev' n'était pas trop long. Il me semblait important de bien replacer leur situation pour mieux comprendre la suite de l'évolution de leur couple. _

_Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé, Reviews ? =)_

_Low !  
_


End file.
